


Bataille au sommet

by BlueFloyd



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Between a Rock and a Hard Place, Considerez ça comme un appel à texte, Droit constitutionnel, Et des compromis sont ils toujours des compromissions, Gen, House of Cards the french edition, J'ai pas les compétences juridiques pour écrire la suite, Le pouvoir va-t-il corrompre, Legal Porn, Mais j'aimerai beaucoup que quelqu'un l'écrive, uchronie
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd
Summary: Et si le 18 juin au soir, on se retrouvait avec une cohabitation ? Comment faire coexister au sommet de l'Etat deux projets aussi incompatibles que celui d'En Marche ! et de la France Insoumise ? Chacun utiliserait probablement tous les moyens légaux à sa disposition pour tenter de sauver ce qu'il peut de son programme. Ou de son projet.





	1. Le soir des législatives

Les sondages avaient promis une victoire écrasante. Il leur avait fait confiance. N'avaient-ils pas été exacts pour les deux tours de l'élection, pour ceux qui savaient filtrer le bruit ? Oui mais Trump, le Brexit, le référendum sur la Constitution Européenne… Oui mais son usage des médias et sa stratégie de communication était sensés le prémunir de ce genre de revers. Et pourtant. Depuis 19h les premières estimations puis les premiers résultats qui ne cessent d'arriver, dessinent un scrutin extrêmement serré. Ce qui aurait dû être une victoire facile va se transformer en une très faible majorité. Il va lui falloir se composer une alliance de circonstances sur chaque projet de loi, avec les restes de LR un coup, avec le squelette du PS un autre… La recomposition du clivage politique sur l'opposition progressistes/conservateurs ne va pas pouvoir être mise en évidence nettement comme il l'aurait voulu. Ça va encore être de la vieille politique de négociations et de compromis. Damnation. Autour de lui dans ce bureau de l’Élysée, les visages sont graves. Ils savent tous que ce revers va mettre très vite fin à leur état de grâce. Les dépouillements des petits bureaux sont finis, certains départements devraient être connus avec une quasi certitude bientôt. Les premiers noms de députés devraient arriver. Le Maire a perdu sa circonscription. Bordel. Il était pas supposé avoir un ancrage local fort ? C'est pas celui sur lequel il pleurera le plus, il était là parce qu’Édouard a insisté pour avoir ses amis en position de force. Byebye Le Maire, donc. C'est donc le candidat de "La Gauche, et haut !" qui a gagné. Ce nom...

Pourquoi il a fallu que ce document de projets sorte trois jours avant le premier tour ? "Régression sociale inouïe", "mépris total du peuple", quelle bande d'idiots. Ils les retient, les crétins au siège de REM qui on laissé fuiter le truc. Ou plutôt non, il ne va pas les retenir, ils vont retourner bien vite à leurs jobs de crétins sans ambitions plutôt que de continuer à être un danger pour lui. Toujours est-il que suite à la sortie du doc, miracle, la gauche a réussi a s'unir. Plate-forme commune minimale, contre lui plutôt que pour quoi que ce soit. Retraits de candidats croisés, faits dans l'urgence, "Front social" et autres conneries. Même les trotskystes ont accepté des désistements, il ne pensait pas que c'était possible. En même temps, si ils y gagnent même un seul député c'est la folie pour eux, alors ils auraient tort de s'en priver. Ah, Valls a perdu aussi. Franchement, il préfère perdre sans Valls que gagner avec. Le voir arriver à l'Assemblée pour mendier une place dans un groupe de travail yet another time... Le mec n'arrive pas à comprendre un message.

Il sait que ça ne sert à rien de suivre, autant aller dormir quelques heures et attendre d'avoir un résultat consolidé et un discours tout prêt à réciter devant les caméras pour dire que la victoire est moins large que ce qu'il aurait souhaité mais que quand même, il fera son maximum pour guider la France et bla bla bla. Mais il reste. L'info en continue est faite pour être addictive, et Coty sait que c'est réussi. Surtout que là, les médias n'ont pas a se forcer pour faire monter le suspense. La majorité des circonscriptions sont très serrées. Il voit les estimations d'écart se réduire et les résultats ne sont pas annoncées. 21h30 et on n'a que 30 députés de certains.

Puis, lentement, lentement, la débâcle. Une toujours plus grande partie de leurs députés n'ont pas été élus. C'est la consternation dans le salon. Les conseillers ont sortis leurs téléphones, sont en train de faire du contrôle des dégâts. Mais ils ne voient pas encore ce que lui voit. Ils ont tous été battus par La Gauche, Et Haut ! Et les pertes de circonscriptions continuent à arriver. Toujours au bénéfice de la gauche. Les votes sont tous très serrés. Il va y avoir moyen d'en contester beaucoup. Mais vers minuit, c'est certain : la gauche à la majorité à l'Assemblée. Les Républicains ont fait un score désastreux, ça c'était clair dès le premier tour, mais En Marche ne s'en tire pas très bien, c'est un échec clair pour eux. À chaque circonscription ça se joue à peu, mais la mécanique du vote les mets totalement dedans. Si seulement il y avait la proportionnelle... Il va falloir changer de premier ministre et prendre un ex-PS. Heureusement qu'il a un prétexte pour ne pas prendre Valls. Un PRG, s'il la joue bien, ça peut passer. S'il met Pinel il pourra même jouer sur le tableau Femme Première Ministre. Mais ça va lui compliquer la tâche, quand même. Et puis bonjour l'image à l'international...

"Manu... Comment on fait ? Va falloir drafter très vite le plan comm mais là...  
\- C'est un désastre ouais. On va regarder quelle est notre meilleure option parmi les PRG et PS pour un nouveau PM, mais ça on s'en fiche, on peut temporiser de quelques jours et faire les tractations qu'il faut... Il me faut surtout un discours béton... Je peux pas laisser Castaner assurer celui là...  
\- PS ou PRG ? De quoi ?  
\- Ouais, faut regarder qui va être acceptable par son camp mais nous avait envoyé des bouées test, un ou une qui a pas assumé le transfert mais pas loin.  
\- Non mais on va pas pouvoir, Manu ! Regarde la répartition ! Ceux qui ont gagné c'est en majorité des étiquetés France Insoumise !"

Oh bordel. Son cœur rate un battement. Les Insoumis. Il voit d'ici le sourire goguenard sur la figure de l'autre imbécile. Bordel, non. Non non non. Ca veut dire une vraie cohabitation, avec des illuminés. Bordel de bordel de bordel.

"Manu ?  
\- C'est pas possible. Va falloir contester tout ce que l'on peut. On laisse pas ces dingues accéder au gouvernement sans se battre.  
\- Oui, bien sûr. Mais si... si ils ont vraiment gagné ?"

S'ils ont vraiment gagné ? Il n'est sûr que d'une chose. Dans aucun monde il ne nomme Mélenchon premier Ministre. Plutôt démissionner. Non, avec un peu de chance ils arrivent à suffisamment contester de scrutins pour avoir quelqu'un d'autre pas de la FI d'acceptable comme Premier Ministre. A ce point il est prêt à nommer Hamon. Mais Mélenchon ? Jamais jamais jamais. Si vraiment ça doit être la FI, n'importe qui d'autre, juste pour le faire chier. Et pour les diviser. S'il doit cohabiter avec eux, il va leur mettre un maximum de bâtons dans les roues.

"-Simonnet.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Simonnet. Danielle ? Ouais je crois que c'est ça. Si on en arrive là, après vérification, décomptes, contestations, on contactera Danielle Simonnet pour lui proposer d'être PM. Mais ça n'en arrivera pas là, quand même ?"  
Pas de réponse en face, juste un regard paniqué, le reflet du sien.

"-Mais s'ils obtiennent l'Assemblée et le Gouvernement... Ils vont lancer leur Constituante et tous leurs autres trucs absurdes ?"  
Emmanuel Macron, dernier Président de la Ve République, sous le mandat duquel les logements ont été réquisitionnés... Oh God. Comment on n'a pu en arriver là ?  
"-Je veux une taskforce là-dessus. Qu'Est-ce qu'on peut les empêcher de faire en tenant la Présidence ? Et en collaborant avec le Sénat. Je veux des juristes là dessus, je veux qu'on couvre tous les angles. Sibeth ! Tu m'as pitché un discours pour ce soir déjà ? Avec attente recomptage et tout ? Impec. On commence par s'occuper de ça de notre côté. Le gouvernement est en place tant que la Nouvelle Assemblée aura pas été confirmée de toute façon, donc on va bosser dans l'intervalle. En parallèle, les juristes qui nous prévoient un plan si ça tourne mal. Allez, GO GO GO !"

Les conseillers s'éparpillent, il va vers Sibeth pour relire le discours. Saleté de saloperie. Cohabiter avec la FI. Il va falloir la jouer serrer.

 


	2. Changement de gouvernement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le commentaire de titopn7496 m'a donné envie de préciser les contraintes qui forceraient Macron a nommer Danielle Simonnet PM, puisque juste une victoire à l'Assemblée de la FI pourrait ne pas suffire. Avec cette situation politique plus problématique, on peut supposer que les options seraient plus restreintes.
> 
> Bon et quand même un disclaimer : ceci est une œuvre de fiction, je n'accuse pas les personnes mentionnées de vraiment participer à des systèmes de caisse noire, je n'ai aucune information sur le fonctionnement local de leur parti ou ancien parti.

Il était blême de fureur. Son plan si bien pensé, ruiné par ces imbéciles. Il se tiennent là, devant lui, leurs lettres de démission entre leurs mains, la tête baissée comme des écoliers pris en faute. Quels crétins.

Le contrôle des dégâts avait pourtant bien commencé. La contestation des scrutins tendues, qui étaient la majorité de ceux qui avaient permis à la FI de gagner, avait assuré que le remplacement des députés ne serait pas effectif. Il avait prononcé un beau discours disant qu'il avait confiance en les procédures démocratiques de son pays, qu'il ne doutait pas que les résultats vérifiés par le Conseil Constitutionnel seraient acceptés par chacun, et que dans l'intervalle il n'avait pas été élu Président de la République (c'est toujours bon de le rappeler, la répétition des mots dans les médias asseyaient sa légitimité) pour se complaire dans l'attentisme, que le pays avait cruellement besoin de réformes et que son maître mot était "efficacité", et c'est pourquoi il continuerait à faire passer des lois avec l'Assemblée actuelle.

Ils avaient mis en chantier la loi sur la moralisation de la vie politique dans les commissions parlementaires conformément au calendrier. En arrière-plan, discrètement, dans les Ministères, le détail de la loi Travail II avait commencé à être précisé. Il fallait que les premières ordonnances passent le plus vite possible, tant qu'ils profitaient encore de l'état de grâce et de la trêve estivale qui empêchait la mobilisation des syndicats. Les premiers résultats des recomptages du Conseil Constitutionnel étaient tombés, une dizaine de députés de la France Insoumise confirmés dans leurs nouveaux postes, qui avaient remplacés les anciens PS à l'Assemblée. Trois au contraire dont l'élection avait été invalidée, au profit de leurs opposantes investies par la République En Marche. Toujours ça de pris. Puis une mauvaise surprise : ils n'avaient pas été les seuls à demander des recomptages, la France Insoumise aussi avait joué à ce petit jeu. Un premier député de la République en Marche dont l'élection avait été invalidé, puis surtout, un second, Bruno Le Maire. Il avait décidé d'éviter un remaniement du gouvernement, mais là, ça va être tendu d'y couper. Et s'il remanie, la question d'avoir un gouvernement ne correspondant pas à la majorité parlementaire va être posée.

Ça le fait chier de remanier. Après tout, la démission des ministres ayant perdu aux législatives est une tradition républicaine mais certainement pas une loi. Après, c'est dans les promesses de campagne. Mais comme chacun sait, elles n'engagent que ceux qui y croient. Il va laisser la question de côté, en affirmant attendre la fin des recomptages. La polémique mourra d'elle-même, il suffira d'en soulever une nouvelle, comme toujours. Parce que c'est ça le plan. Ne pas faire de remaniement du gouvernement, s'éviter la cohabitation. Passer les réformes par ordonnances, utiliser les autres moyens de gouverner sans l'assemblée. Et au bout de 7-8 mois, expliquer que c'est trop compliqué de gouverner avec cette opposition permanente qui refuse les concessions et les discussions construites, dissoudre l'Assemblée et reconvoquer des élections. Avec une campagne de communication suffisamment calibrée permise par sa maîtrise du calendrier, il devrait éviter de faire une Chirac.

Sauf que. Alors que la polémique de la non-démission de Le Maire commençait à s'éteindre, révélations à la une du Canard Enchaîné : Bruno Le Maire et Edouard Philippe impliqués dans la mise en place d'un système de caisse noire pour le financement des branches locales des Républicains par le patronat de la région. En plein milieu des débats sur la moralisation de la vie politique. Comment ont-ils pu lui faire ça ? Un scandale sur ce sujet de la part des Républicains c'était parfait pour pousser le passage de la loi avec une opinion publique favorable. Mais avec deux ministres de son gouvernement impliqués, ça tourne au désastre. Le premier scandale de son quinquennat, même pas trois mois après sa prise de fonction. Evidemment la France Insoumise a sauté sur l'occasion et appelé à la démission du gouvernement. C'est du pain béni pour eux. Le groupe parlementaire lui a rapporté qu'ils avaient commencé à contacter des députés hors de leurs rangs pour voir leurs chances de faire passer une motion de censure. Il y a peu de chances que ça fonctionne, mais il ne peut pas se permettre ce genre de couverture médiatique et ils le savent. Il doit céder. Bien sûr ça se met en scène, il a beau jeu de dire que ce sont des pratiques d'un autre parti que le sien et qu'il ne tolère pas ça dans ces rangs. En les virant vite, il a l'opinion de son côté. Mais virer le Premier Ministre avec cette Assemblée ne lui laisse pas de marge de manœuvre pour en nommer un nouveau qui soient aussi centriste. Il ne peut pas non plus se permettre la couverture médiatique d'une Assemblée Nationale qui récuse sa nouvelle proposition de gouvernement. Et plus il attend, plus ils auront de députés confirmés et de poids. Pour une fois, le temps joue contre lui.

Eh bien soit. Il faut savoir perdre une bataille pour gagner la guerre. Il en reviendra à son plan du lendemain des législatives. Une première ministre, pour pouvoir dire qu'il a nommé une femme et mettre en avant son progressisme. Il avait pensé à Danielle Simonet. Ca lui semble toujours un bon choix. Elle est connue nationalement et a un rôle actif dans le Parti de Gauche, mais elle n'est pas la plus impliquée dans la France Insoumise, pour ce qu'il en sait. Elle est incontestable en interne à leur parti, mais la choisir elle devrait permettre d'accentuer pas mal de divisions. Et il pourra négocier directement avec elle en l'isolant des autres et en lui faisant miroiter la position pour qu'elle accepte des Ministres clairement République en Marche pour les domaines de compétences du président, comme les Affaires Etrangères.

Sans un mot, il tend la main vers les deux hommes devant lui. Il prend les deux lettres de démission. "Hors de ma vue." Il ne leur fera pas l'aumône d'une parole supplémentaire, il veut qu'ils sentent tout le poids de son mépris. Il leur a donné leur chance et ils l'ont gâchée, irrémédiablement. Il a autre chose à faire que leur offrir sa pitié. Il doit planifier son prochain mouvement et manœuvrer au plus juste pour se sortir de la situation dans laquelle ils l'ont plongé. Le jeu ne fait que commencer.


	3. Photo de famille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où un gouvernement pose et compose

Elle projette son bassin sur le côté d’un coup sec, et le fauteuil entame sa rotation. Il est impeccablement huilé et pivote quasiment sans friction. Un tour, deux tours, trois tours... quatre tours... quasiment cinq tours complets ! Un excellent fauteuil. Elle se retient de rire. Elle respire profondément, se compose un visage solennel. Si quelqu’un entre il faut qu’elle ait l’air sérieux, à la hauteur de la tâche.  Mais intérieurement elle exulte. Première Ministre ! Quand Macron l’a appelée, elle a temporisé, dit qu’il fallait qu’elle consulte ses camarades avant de lui donner une réponse définitive, mais elle savait déjà qu’elle allait évidemment accepter. L’occasion est unique. Première ministre en cohabitation, elle va être la première femme a effectivement gouverner la France, n’en déplaise à cette pauvre Édith qui n’a été qu’un hochet entre les mains de Tonton.

Elle se lève, va regarder par la fenêtre, sur le parc de Matignon. Elle a toujours un peu de mal à y croire. Le boulot est titanesque, surtout qu’elle va devoir l’effectuer flanquée de ses Charybde et Scylla personnels : à sa droite, le président enfant-roi, Jupiter de bac à sable, furieux qu’on lui ait cassé son jouet favori qu’est le pouvoir sans partage. Il ne l’a nommée elle que parce qu’il pense qu’elle va se casser la gueule, qu’elle va être facile à influencer en douce et a descendre en flammes, pour faire revenir l’opinion de son côté. Macron vise à diviser pour mieux régner, et hélas il est plutôt bon à ce jeu. Car à sa gauche elle a le grand-père enragé, Jean-Luc Mélodrame, qui l’a agonie d’insultes pendant 20 minutes au téléphone pour avoir osé accepter le poste plutôt que de refuser en disant que seul Mélenchon le Merveilleux pouvait être à la hauteur de la tâche. Le partage du pouvoir, visiblement c’est quand même un peu à sens unique. Jean-Luc a la présidence du groupe FI à l’Assemblée pour le moment et probablement la Présidence de l’Assemblée bientôt, mais il considère que le Priministérat lui revient de droit. Eh bah _tough luck_ , Jean-Luc. Il a déclaré en public qu’il était ravi de la nomination de Danièle et qu’il était heureux que la FI soit représentée par une femme à la tête du Gouvernement, mais elle sait bien qu’il ne lui fera aucun cadeau et qu’il traitera tout compromis de sa part comme une trahison intolérable de l’Avenir en Commun en espérant la faire chuter pour la remplacer. Ça tombe bien, elle ne compte pas dévier de l’Avenir en Commun pour son programme.

On toque à sa porte. « Madame Le Premier Ministre ?

« Madame La Première Ministre. Je tiens à la féminisation du titre. Mais si c’est compliqué pour toi, tu peux aussi m’appeler Danièle.

L’huissier hoche la tête, imperturbable.

\- Je tâcherai de m’en souvenir, Madame La Première Ministre. Êtes-vous prête pour la photo du gouvernement ? Monsieur le Président et les Ministres vous attendent.

Elle hoche la tête à son tour.

-Très bien. Expédions ces gesticulations, histoire de pouvoir se mettre au travail ensuite. »

Elle suit l’huissier dans les couloirs jusqu’au jardin. Son gouvernement. Elle avait besoin de le faire rapidement, histoire que Macron ne commence pas immédiatement à dire qu’avec la FI au gouvernement tout était paralysé, anarchique et pas assez disruptif. En même temps il tentait d’influencer sur tous ses choix en lui disant qu’il avait en avait le droit en tant que Président et qu’il pouvait très bien refuser les nominations. Elle l’a cordialement envoyé se faire foutre, le menaçant d’aller immédiatement dire à la presse qu’il déclenchait une crise gouvernementale et qu’il refusait le choix des urnes. Il a un peu fait la gueule mais il se l’est tenu pour dit. Elle n’a pas pu le faire bouger sur la Défense et les Affaires Étrangères, hélas. Il a le précédent Mitterrand pour lui malheureusement. De l’autre côté, il a fallu gérer les querelles de courants de la FI et les tentatives de Jean-Luc de placer ses groupies partout. Sauf qu’avec les 20 minutes d’insultes il s’était tiré une balle dans le pied, elle était pas d’humeur à lui passer grand chose à lui non plus. Bref, elle a un gouvernement, qui va travailler en bonne intelligence avec le Parlement, et qui gérera le quotidien et assurera strictement sa mission de branche exécutive pendant que les Chambres mettront en application un programme décidé de longue date par de nombreux citoyens. Tout se déroulera paisiblement et conformément au plan, et dès demain elle se réveillera avec des ailes de fée et sans douleurs lombaires.

Elle est dans le jardin. Elle les regarde, ses ministres. Et Emmanuel, bien sûr, qu’elle s’attendait à voir arborer ce petit sourire pincé qu’il avait pendant l’essentiel de leurs négociations, mais qui non, a l’air détendu, souriant à pleines dents et en grande conversation avec Éric.

Ils s’alignent pour la photo. Emmanuel et elle devant, les deux ministres marcheurs juste derrière lui, comme des gardes du corps qui l'encadreraient pour le protéger de cette clique de gauchistes. Les autres ministres autour, regardant vers l'objectif, déterminés, résolus. Pas de poings levés, pas de grands sourires comme sur la photo du groupe FI à l'Assemblée. Ceux du Gouvernement, comme leurs camarades ne tarderont pas à les appeler, savent que l'heure n'est pas aux fanfaronnades et à la célébration. Pour eux le plus dur commence, ils sont loin d'être en terrain conquis dans leurs différents ministères. Ni la Présidence ni leurs administrations ne leur feront de cadeaux. Ce n'est que le début de la lutte finale. 


	4. JORF n°0145 du 22 juin 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JORF n°0145 du 22 juin 2017  
> texte n° 1
> 
>  
> 
> Décret du 21 juin 2017 relatif à la composition du Gouvernement
> 
> NOR: HRUX1718368D

Le Président de la République,  
Vu l'article 8 de la Constitution ;  
Vu le décret du 19 juin 2017 portant nomination de la Première ministre ;  
Sur proposition de la Première ministre,  
Décrète :

 

  **Article 1**

Sont nommés ministres :  
Mme Martine BILLARD, ministre d’État, ministre de l'environnement, de l'écologie, du développement durable ;  
Mme Danielle OBONO, ministre d’État, ministre de l'intérieur ;  
Mme Clémentine AUTAIN, ministre des droits des femmes ;  
Mme Monique PINÇON-CHARLOT, ministre des affaires sociales, des solidarités et de la réduction des inégalités ;  
Mme Hélène FRANCO, garde des sceaux, ministre de la justice ;  
M. Jean-Yves LE DRIAN, ministre de l'Europe et des affaires étrangères ;  
Mme Florence PARLY, ministre de la Défense ;  
Mme Riva GHERCHANOC, ministre de la Santé et du bien-être ;  
M. Jacques GÉNÉREUX, ministre de l'économie et des finances ;  
M. Liêm Hoang NGOC, ministre des travailleurs et du dialogue social ;  
M. Laurent BINET, ministre de la culture ;  
Mme Marianne NEDYJ, ministre de l'éducation nationale et populaire ;  
Mme Isabelle ATTARD, ministre de l'enseignement supérieur, de la recherche et de l'innovation ;  
M. Bally BAGAYOKO, ministre de la jeunesse, des sports et de la vie associative ;  
Mme. Élise BAYET, ministre de la mer ;  
Mme Laurence PACHE, ministre de l'égalité des territoires ;  
Mme Leïla CHAÏBI, ministre du logement ;

 

**Article 2**

   
Sont nommées ministres :

\- Auprès du ministre d’État, ministre de l'environnement, de l'écologie, du développement durable ;

M. André CHASSAIGNE, ministre de l'agriculture et de l'alimentation ;  
M. Jean-Marie BROM, ministre de l'énergie ;  
Mme Brigitte BLANG, chargée de la forêt ;

 

**Article 3**

Est nommé secrétaire d’État auprès de la Première ministre :

M. USUL, chargé de la réforme de l’État, des relations avec la Constituante et le Parlement, porte parole du gouvernement ;

 

**Article 4**

Sont nommés secrétaires d’État et participent au conseil des ministres pour les affaires relevant de leurs attributions :

Auprès de la Première ministre :

Mme Enora NAOUR, chargée du numérique ;

Auprès de la ministre de l'intérieur :

M. Bernard FERAUD, chargé des migrants

Auprès de la ministre des affaires sociales, des solidarités et de la réduction des inégalités :  
M. Vincent ASSANTE, chargé des personnes handicapées ;

Auprès de la ministre à l'égalité des territoires :  
Mme Sophie CHARIER, chargée des banlieues et des zones urbaines ;  
Mme Karine MONSÉGU, chargée des transports et du désenclavement ;  
Mme Jennifer LÉONIE-BELLAY, chargée des outre-mer ;

 

**Article 5**

Le présent décret sera publié au Journal officiel de la République française.

Fait le 21 juin 2017.

 

Emmanuel Macron

Par le Président de la République :

 

La Première ministre,

Danielle Simonnet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je me suis largement inspiré des coordinateurs de livrets thématiques de l'Avenir en commun pour distribuer les postes.


	5. Chapter 5

« Bordel, mais ce sont deux gamins ! » Danielle Simonnet se pince l'arête du nez et repose son portable sur son bureau.  
« Tout va bien ?  
Farida, sa directrice de cabinet, a passé la tête par la porte de son bureau.  
\- Emmanuel fait l'imbécile, ce qui n'est pas très surprenant, mais ce qui m'agace c'est que Jean-Luc se mette à son niveau. On a autre chose à foutre maintenant qu'on est au pouvoir que de répondre à la moindre pique et de se lancer dans toutes les polémiques possibles. !  
\- Ah, j'ai pas suivi les derniers rebondissement du drama.  
Farida rentre dans le bureau et s'assoie en face d'elle.  
\- "Suite à la décision du Président Emmanuel Macron de s'adresser au Parlement réuni à Versailles, le Président de l'Assemblée Nationale Jean-Luc Mélenchon annonce que La France Insoumise boycottera ce Congrès et que le Président serait avisé de se rappeler que le Congrès peut le destituer..." Le Monde, il y a dix minutes. Tu peux imaginer la suite de l'article à base de jeux d'égo. Merci, quoi. Le discours au Congrès un jour avant le mien c'est moi que ça concerne, c'est à moi de répondre, j'ai pas besoin de Jean-Luc pour ça. D'ailleurs, le discours de politique générale, il en est où ?  
\- Pas encore fini mais j'avance bien. Je devrais pouvoir te le filer d'ici demain soir normalement. Par contre, Mattéo a fini ton hommage à Simone Veil si tu veux le relire.  
\- Ouais il me l'a apporté y'a une heure, je vais le regarder bientôt mais je pense rien avoir à changer. Je me demande si j'envoie un mail à Jean-Luc pour lui dire d'arrêter ses conneries ou non. C'en est au niveau où j'ai l'impression qu'il me complique la tâche. Je veux dire, pour tous les référendums qu'on veut faire passer, tant qu'on a pas le Sénat il faut que Son Altesse Sérénissime Emmanuel Ier signe les propositions qu'on lui fait. Ça va jamais se faire si il est juste furieux contre la France Insoumise à cause de Jean-Luc.  
\- Je peux te rédiger un truc.  
\- Non, je sais pas encore si je veux le faire. Occupe toi du discours de politique générale. D'ailleurs faut qu'on se décide sur les modalités de lancement de la Constituante, je pense qu'il nous faut une procédure de loi accélérée sinon le Sénat va juste tout détricoter, même les débats à l'Assemblée vont durer des plombes. D'ailleurs t'as vu qu'ils ont osé mettre Ferrand en président de la Commission des Finances ?  
\- Ouais, ils ont vraiment peur d'aucun foutage de gueule. On aurait dû suivre la proposition du groupe PS et nommer Montebourg, puisqu'ils sont formellement d'opposition.  
\- C'aurait quand même été un peu gros, on aurait pas fini d'entendre parler de notre autoritarisme. Bon, faut s'y remettre, la France va pas se gouverner toute seule. Attends, juste un truc, t'as eu un retour d'Enora depuis sa visite à Station F avec Jupiter ?  
-Je l'ai eu au téléphone, elle était folle. Elle m'a dit que quand il a sorti son "des gens qui réussissent et des gens qui ne sont rien", elle a hésité à lui balancer son verre d'eau à la gueule.  
-Ahaha, bonjour pour expliquer ça à la Presse après. "Nous travaillons en bonne intelligence avec le Président et ses services, Mme Naour a juste pensé qu'il avait un peu chaud et qu'il voulait se rafraîchir."  
\- D'ailleurs t'as vu pour son portrait officiel ? Deux jours de postprod sur Photoshop. Tout ça pour avoir un drapeau européen dégueulasse qui ressemble à rien et qu'on arrive à lire "Le Rouge et le Noir' sur la tranche du bouquin...  
\- Tu crois que "Le Rouge et le Noir" c'est pour rendre hommage à l'excellent travail de son gouvernement Insoumis ? Cela dit on est plus rouge que noir. En même temps, un gouvernement anar j'ose pas imaginer... Bon allez, boulot. Lui il peut se permettre de claquer deux jours en photoshop parce qu'il a rien d'autre à faire en attendant de blablater à Versailles, nous on a un monde à changer ! Comme des entrepreneurs !"  



	6. Diplomatie et compromis

« J'en ai rien à foutre de ta chaîne de commande, bordel ! Si tu veux inviter tous les fachos de la planète tu le feras sur le budget de l'Élysée, il est hors de question qu'un seul euro du budget de mon gouvernement serve à ça ! »  
Emmanuel me regarde, les lèvres serrées et les sourcils froncés. S'il croit que sa tête de gamin en train de bouder très fort va me faire changer d'un iota, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à son probable compte en Suisse.  
\- Danielle, les Affaires Étrangères sont du ressort de la Présidence, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je représente la France à l'international, j'ai le droit d'inviter qui je veux.  
\- Et j'ai le droit de te dire que Trump est un prédateur sexuel, un menteur pathologique, une personne moralement répugnante et l'incarnation même d'un ennemi de classe. Si tu l'invites, je lance une campagne contre sa venue avec les moyens du Gouvernement et je serai particulièrement publique dans mes protestations, y compris avant sa venue. Il n'est pas allé en Angleterre parce qu'il sentait qu'il y allait avoir des manifs. Tu penses que la Première Ministre qui dit qu'il n'est pas le bienvenu il va le vivre comment ? Mais si tu veux l'inviter vas-y, ce sera toi qui te fera snober en public.  
\- Bon sang, Danielle. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été relativement correct avec toi et de ne pas avoir mis de bâtons dans les roues de ta partie du Gouvernement...  
\- Ma partie du gouvernement ? Le Gouvernement tout entier est le mien, Emmanuel. »  
Purée, y'a des fois où j'ai envie de lui mettre des claques. Particulièrement quand il prend sa voix de personne-raisonnable-devant-composer-avec-les-délires-de-sa-gauchiste-de-Première-Ministre. Si je pouvais lui mettre une claque, lui faire perdre sa superbe, l'attraper par sa cravate, le mettre à genoux devant moi et lui faire enfin utiliser sa langue à quelque chose d'utile plutôt qu'à déblatérer des platitudes néo-libérales à longueur de journée... Je m'égare. Retour à l'argumentation en cours.  
\- Le gouvernement tout entier est le mien, et merci de ne pas me prendre un peu trop pour une conne, les fuites des documents partagés en Conseil des Ministres elle sont pas parties de Monique. Tu m'as mis des bâtons dans les roues dès que tu as pu, et tu n'as même pas été particulièrement discret. Trump ne fout pas les pieds en France, fin du débat. Et Netanyahu, encore moins. Pour les commémorations du Vel d'Hiv en plus. C'est vraiment du foutage de gueule. Le mec pourrait filer des leçons d'apartheid à Pieter Botha, et tu veux qu'il soit présent à un événement reconnaissant la responsabilité de la France dans un génocide raciste.  
\- Je veux qu'il soit là en tant que premier ministre d'Israël, le seul État juif, créé à la suite de la seconde guerre mondiale, et je pense que puisqu'on parle du Vel d'Hiv tu pourrais éviter de faire étalage de ton antisionisme, qui a quand même de bons relents d'antisémitisme...  
\- Rah mais merde à la fin ! Toujours ce même vieil argument pourri !  Je ne suis *pas* antisioniste. Je n'ai pas de problème avec l'existence d'un État israélien, la question de sa création sur un territoire déjà habité par une autre population se posait à l'époque mais maintenant c'est plus la question, il est là, c'est un fait, on ne va pas certainement pas dire à N millions d’Israéliens de bouger. Ce contre quoi je suis, c'est la politique d'extrême-droite d’Israël, qui nie tous les droits des Palestiniens. On est censés être le pays des droits de l'Homme, tu te rappelles ? Ça implique de pas inviter les mecs qui appliquent des politiques d'apartheid. Ça fait un certain temps que je suis publiquement opposés aux politiques dégueulasses d'Israël, ça va pas changer maintenant pour tes beaux yeux. Netanyahu je ne laisse même pas son avion se poser en France. T'as eu le droit à Poutine comme dictateur avec lequel parader, tu t'en contenteras. Maintenant si tu veux inviter des gens décents en France, on peut en parler. 1917 c'est le centenaire de la Révolution Russe, au cas où tu veuilles célébrer ça lors du 14 juillet.  
\- Exaltant. Je réinvite Poutine, du coup, ou tu veux juste déployer un portrait de Lénine sur l'Arc de Triomphe ?  
J'hésite à l'insulter, mais on a encore un certain nombre de points à passer en revue avant que je puisse me barrer de l'Élysée et retourner dans le monde des gens normaux.  
\- Tu pourrais annoncer la collectivisation des terres, ça ça aurait de la gueule.  
J'espérais le faire rire, mais visiblement il se demande si je suis sérieuse ou non.  
\- Du calme Emmanuel, quand on en sera là je l'annoncerai moi-même. Plus sérieusement, L'Avenir En Commun contenait une proposition sur l'amnistie des syndicalistes et militants condamnés pour des participations à des manifestations. Les équipes d'Hélène sont en train de bosser dessus, on espère le présenter au Parlement d'ici fin juillet. On n'aura pas de problème à le faire passer, mais si tu veux nous épargner du travail et endosser le beau rôle, tu peux annoncer que tu leur file la grâce présidentielle lors de ton interview du 14.  
La ficelle est un peu grosse, les militants anti-Loi Travail amnistiés par Macron lui-même. Mais sait-on jamais, ça serait cool pour elleux d'être amnistiés plus tôt, et on a déjà une charge de travail monstrueuse, si on peut se virer ça... Quand à Emmanuel, faut bien qu'il ait des trucs à raconter dans son interview, en plus de dire qu'il aime tellement l'Europe et les entrepreneurs.  
« Amnistier les casseurs ? Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ? Et vous ne vouliez pas une justice enfin indépendante y'a même pas une semaine ?  
Lui demander ça juste après l'avoir taclé sur ses amis dictateurs, c'était probablement pas top niveau timing.  
\- Ça ne fera que réparer les errements d'une justice aux ordres. Ça sera fait de toute façon, je te propose juste d'en être partie prenante et de montrer que tu es constructif dans ce gouvernement.  
\- Je peux faire ça pour vous. Transmets la liste à Sibeth. Mais j'ai aussi besoin de quelque chose.  
Évidemment qu'il n'allait pas accepter juste pour mes beaux yeux.  
\- Mon initiative « Make our Planet Great Again ». Je veux qu'elle soit sanctuarisée, et je garde la main dessus.  
J'y réfléchis rapidement. Un coup de comm à 60 millions, dont 30 issus du budget du CNRS. C'est pourri, mais ça a assuré à Emmanuel une belle aura à l'international. Évidemment qu'il y tient. Pourquoi pas après tout ? On veut augmenter le budget de la recherche de toute façon et c'est une initiative en faveur de la recherche sur le changement climatique. Je n'y vois rien de nuisible.  
-Très bien. Le budget Make our planet great again est sanctuarisée et reste piloté par l'Élysée. Marché conclu ?  
\- Marché conclu. Quoi d'autre ?  
\- La cérémonie d'hommage aux victimes de l'attentat de Nice. Tu y seras ?  
\- Évidemment. Tu y vas aussi ? Tu veux prendre l'avion présidentiel avec moi ? Je crois que je pars directement après mon interview. Ou je la fais sur place ? Je ne sais plus ce qu'on a prévu avec Sibeth.  
\- Non, je ne viens pas, c'est Danielle qui représentera le gouvernement. Tu peux transmettre l'invitation à son chef de cabinet.  
\- Tu la laisses affronter Ciotti et Estrosi sur le sujet de la fin de l’État d'Urgence ?  
\- Elle est plus que capable de tenir tête aux deux roquets de PACA. De toute façon c'était aussi dans ton programme, non, la fin de l’État d'Urgence ? Vous serez logés à la même enseigne.  
\- J'aurai évité de le faire finir pile le 14, personnellement.  
\- Les Insoumis au Parlement ont décidé que le symbole était pertinent. La devise nationale commence par "Liberté", t'as pas écouté le discours de Quatennens ?  
\- J'ai autre chose à faire qu'écouter les interventions de tes députés au Parlement.  
\- Comme inviter des dictateurs, j'ai bien compris. Toujours est-il que dimanche soir on ne sera plus en État d'Urgence. Les services de Danielle sont à fond pour vérifier qu'aucune menace n'atteint un niveau critique juste maintenant. Ils ont procédé à un nombre énorme de contrôles.  
\- C'est presque comme si c'était utile d'avoir un État d'Urgence.  
\- Non, tous les contrôles et toutes les procédures lancées l'ont été avec les moyens de l'État de droit.  
C'est presque vrai. Danielle m'a dit qu'elle avait autorisé cinq procédures avec seulement un contrôle du juge administratif, pour des cas vraiment borderline ouverts trop récemment pour que ses services aient déjà des preuves présentables devant un juge judiciaire. Un usage minime de l’État d'Urgence, pour s'assurer que sa sortie se fasse dans de bonnes conditions. Je ne le dis pas à Emmanuel cependant, où ça va se retrouver dans le Canard dès demain.  
\- D'autres sujets ?  
\- Non, je pense qu'on a fait le tour pour cette semaine. La semaine prochaine on devrait lancer les chantiers du droit effectifs au logement et commencer à avancer sur le plan de transition écologique, mais on verra ça plus en détail au Conseil des Ministres.  
\- Très bien. Je vais contacter des chefs de gouvernement européens pour les inviter pour le 14 et célébrer l'unité européenne. Bonne journée Danielle. »

Tiens il est encore un peu raide de notre engueulade sur les dictateurs, normalement il me raccompagne jusqu'au perron. Bah. Je sors de son bureau, dans l'antichambre je croise Sibeth et Benjamin Person en discussion. Ils s'interrompent le temps que je passe. On a des petits secrets ? C'est de bonne guerre, moi non plus je n'ai pas tout dit à Emmanuel, notamment que normalement la semaine prochaine au Parlement, le groupe FI propose l'abolition de la loi El Khomri et une proposition de lutte contre l'évasion fiscale, nommée « Loi de Moralisation de la Vie Financière » sur la suggestion de Ruffin. J'ai pas parlé non plus de la réflexion sur la renégociation des Traités Européens que j'ai demandé à Usul d'entamer dès maintenant, suite à l'annonce des bénéfices faits par l'Allemagne sur la dette grecque. Qu'il profite bien de son 14 juillet européen, y'a des chances que ce soit le dernier. Sur les points de fixation d'Emmanuel je reste discrète pour le moment, je préfère le mettre devant le fait accompli. Ou laisser le Parlement faire, comme ça c'est pas ma responsabilité. Ça me permet des relations de travail légèrement moins tendues, et Dieu sait que j'en ai besoin.


	7. Vacances d'été

Les sondages étaient désastreux. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Quasiment tous les médias les descendaient en flamme quoi qu'ils fassent. Les comparaisons avec le Venezuela étaient quotidiennes, quand ce n'était pas directement à l'URSS. Le Figaro, fidèle à lui-même, hier : "Simonnet et Mélenchon : comment ils mènent la France au désastre". Elle avait rajouté la loi anti-concentration des médias à la liste de priorité pour la rentrée. Il fallait qu'ils puissent se faire entendre des citoyens, qu'une presse non-possédée par des grands patrons publient des articles un minimum objectif sur l'action du Gouvernement et du Parlement.

Les sondages étaient désastreux, et maintenant en plus, un attentat à Levallois. Dieu merci, il n'y avait pas eu de mort. Néanmoins, toute la droite était montée au créneau pour affirmer que si l'Etat d'Urgence n'avait pas été abrogée par une Première Ministre irresponsable, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Ils avaient même bien fait monter le hashtag #SimmonetDémission sur twitter. Elle se demandait si c'était même la peine de faire remarquer que la non-reconduction de l'Etat d'Urgence avait été le fait du Parlement et qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec les prérogatives de la Première Ministre. Emmanuel s'était empressé de se rendre au chevet des militaires blessés. Evidemment. Contrairement au Parlement qui avait fini sa session depuis fin juillet, le gouvernement devait rester en place et gérer l'intendance. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas aller faire des selfies sur le port de Marseille et proclamer que la Constituante était pour demain.

Purée, elle avait hâte que septembre arrive et qu'elle n'ait plus l'impression d'être la seule à gérer l'ensemble des problèmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais pas trop d'idées pour ce chapitre mais j'avais envie d'écrire un truc quand même, du coup j'ai fait court.


	8. La machine gouvernementale au bord du burn out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soixante jours à peine après l’arrivée à Matignon de Danielle Simonnet, la machine gouvernementale se trouve au bord de la rupture.
> 
> Le Monde | 21.08.2017 à 06h36 • Mis à jour à 07h41 | Par B. Lue et F. Loyd

A peine trois semaines après l’installation du nouveau gouvernement, une conseillère du ministre de l’économie Jacques Généreux a fait un burn out et quitté le ministère.  _« Ce n’était pas une question de compétence mais de rythme,_  précise une source à Bercy. _Avec la pression, les délais très courts, le job ne lui convenait pas. »_  La jeune femme ayant été discrètement remplacée, l’affaire est restée confidentielle. Mais cet incident en dit long sur l’ambiance tendue qui règne au sein de la machine gouvernementale depuis l’arrivée à Matignon de Danielle Simonnet, il y a tout juste soixante jours.

 

Comme La France Insoumise s’y était engagée pendant la campagne présidentielle, la cheffe du Gouvernement a immédiatement lancé de front plusieurs réformes majeures présentes dans le programme L'Avenir En Commun. Mais ce rythme s’avère compliqué à tenir. A peine deux mois après la passation des pouvoirs entre Edouard Philippe et Danielle Simonnet, le dispositif semble déjà à bout de souffle.

## « C’est 7 heures - 23 h 45 »

Dans ce contexte, manœuvrer le « paquebot » Bercy – particulièrement exposé – relève de la gageure. Entre les polémiques liées au budget 2017 (Nationalisation des chantiers de Saint-Nazaire, budget du ministère de l'écologie…), les arbitrages fiscaux en prévision du projet de loi de finances de l’automne, et les nombreux chantiers en cours (suppression du verrou de Bercy, modulation de l'impôt sur les sociétés selon l'usage des bénéfices…), Bercy a connu un premier été en surchauffe. A titre d’exemple, le ministère a dû assurer pas moins de 37 réunions interministérielles à Matignon, fin juin.  _« On est débordés »,_  souffle-t-on dans les couloirs de l’hôtel des ministres.  _« Tous les jours, c’est 7 heures – 23 h 45_ , renchérit un conseiller.  _Pour les ministres, c’est pareil. C’est l’enfer. On verra combien de temps ça dure. »_

La nomination, courant juillet, d'Hélène Cros au poste de secrétaire d’Etat à la refondation fiscale devait notamment répondre à ce problème d’effectifs. Les deux ministres entendent se répartir les dossiers industriels : M. Généreux a géré le dossier délicat de l’équipementier creusois GM & S, quand Mme Cros s’est occupé du cas du fabricant nordiste de cabines d’engins de chantiers TIM. La rédactrice du livret thématique _Éradiquer la Pauvreté_ de la France Insoumise compte également lancer rapidement le passage en revue et la suppression de nombreuses niches fiscales. 

Mais malgré un cabinet musclé, l’arrivée de Mme Cros n’a donné que peu d’oxygène aux équipes de Bercy : une fois répartis les différents sujets flêchés comme urgents, seul un conseiller technique supplémentaire est venu renforcer la machine sur les sujets PME, artisanat et commerce.  _« On frôle l’embolie,_ assure un conseiller qui travaille dans la citadelle de verre.  _Les ministres sont acculés, ils peuvent à peine traiter les urgences médiatiques. »_

## Viabilité du dispositif

Bercy n’est pas le seul ministère à souffrir du rythme effréné décidé par Matignon. Au Ministère de l'Ecologie, qui chapeaute l'écologie, l'environnement, le développement durable et la transition du modèle de société, certains conseillers ne quittent pas leurs bureaux avant 2 heures du matin.  _« Le rythme est très éprouvant physiquement »,_  admet volontiers le directeur de cabinet d’un autre grand ministère, qui souhaite rester anonyme. Il enchaîne des journées  _« de dix-huit à vingt heures »_  pendant la semaine et travaille  _« environ cinq heures »_  le samedi et le dimanche.  _« Les nuits sont courtes,_ poursuit-il.  _J’essaie de rentrer chez moi trois soirs dans la semaine pour l’heure du dîner et pour coucher mon fils. Puis je me remets au travail ensuite, jusqu’à 1 ou 2 heures du matin. »_ Ce haut fonctionnaire, qui assume son choix de  _« servir le pays »,_  ne se plaint nullement. Mais il s’interroge sur la viabilité du dispositif.

Place Beauvau, les équipes ont dû se contorsionner pour composer le cabinet en tenant compte de l'hostilité de l'administration.  _« On est vus comme des adversaires de la police, on a du mal à faire comprendre que l'on veut réformer l'institution, pas la démanteler»_ , concède-t-on au cabinet de Danièle Obono, où les conseillers doivent sans cesse faire de la pédagogie et désamorcer les tensions. La ministre de l’Intérieur et son  secrétaire d’Etat aux migrants Bernard Feraud, sont entourés de cabinets larges, mais ne peuvent absolument pas se reposer sur la haute administration.

Aux affaires sociales, la ministre Monique Pinçon-Charlot chapeaute aussi les personnes âgées, l’enfance, la famille, l’exclusion, les handicapés.  _« C’est colossal »,_  explique l’ancienne ministre en titre, Marisol Touraine, pour qui gérer ce  _« ministère difficile »_  avec  _« les ambitions de la France Insoumise sur tous ces sujets »_  est  _« ingérable »._  Elle l’a dit à Monique Pinçon-Charlot, avec laquelle elle a dîné fin juillet, avenue de Ségur.  _« Je ne sais pas comment vous allez faire,_ lui a-t-elle glissé.  _C’est totalement irréaliste. »_ La ministre des affaires sociales a expliqué à Mme Touraine qu’elle travaillait en étroite collaboration avec Riva Gherchanoc, la ministre de la Santé et du Bien-Être et avec la commission des Affaires Sociales de l'Assemblée Nationale .

## « Sinon Macron et LREM en profiteront pour reprendre l'avantage »

Ces dernières semaines, plusieurs ministres ont fait remonter à Matignon les difficultés liées à la charge de travail colossale. Mais la position de la Première Ministre est restée inflexible.  _« Elle nous demande de tenir. Elle dit que sinon, on n’arrivera pas à se faire une place entre la Présidence et l'Assemblée »,_  raconte un conseiller. Du côté du groupe parlementaire France Insoumise, on clame en effet que  _« le gouvernement doit en revenir à sa mission de mettre en oeuvre les lois initiées et votées par le Parlement »._   _« Danielle Simonnet ne veut pas se laisser effacer par Jean-Luc Mélenchon. Elle veut laisser sa marque sur le quinquennat »,_  confie anonymement un député France Insoumise. _« Et de fait, puisqu'on n'a une majorité que relative à l'Assemblée, avoir un gouvernement volontariste est un atout, mais il faut prendre garde à la personnalisation du pouvoir et aux batailles d'égos»._   _« C’est tendu,_  reconnaît-on à Matignon.  _Pour pouvoir initier les réformes sociales, il faut utiliser tous les leviers dont nous disposons. Sinon Macron et LREM en profiteront pour reprendre l'avantage. »_ En effet, la menace d'une dissolution de l'Assemblée Nationale par le Président pour tenter d'avoir une majorité plus favorable, ou même le basculement du groupe PS du côté de LREM planent sur les actions de La France Insoumise. 

Au pied du mur, les équipes font tout ce qu'elle peuvent.  _« Le fait de lancer d'un coup un grand nombre de réformes sociales accroît le nombre de dossiers à traiter, e_ xplique le directeur de cabinet d’un gros ministère.  _Cela nous amène aussi à solliciter davantage les administrations centrales – qui ne sont souvent pas de notre bord politique et étaient au début très réticentes. Mais on commence à voir un changement. Elles sont plus impliquées, assistent à des réunions interministérielles et voient la possibilité de vraiment changer l'organisation de la société._   _C’est un changement de culture, pas toujours simple à opérer, mais chacun se dit qu’on ne peut pas se louper, ça crée une dynamique. »_

## Des processus variables selon les ministères

A Beauvau, pour tenter de gommer l'hostilité affichée de l'administration, les chefs d’administration centrale ont également été mis à contribution directe :  _« Ils ont été associés de très près et pas seulement d’un point de vue technique,_  explique-t-on au ministère de l’Intérieur.  _On leur a demandé de se positionner dans une vision stratégique, pour les associer à la réforme des politiques de sécurité et du rôle de la police. »_  En vain, plusieurs documents de travail ayant fuité dans la presse, et augmenté la contestation, les syndicats policiers s'opposant catégoriquement aux projets d'augmenter les pouvoirs de l'IGPN et d'en faire une instance indépendante. Les chefs d'administration ont été silencieusement sortis de la boucle de travail pour éviter la répétition des fuites.

Au Ministère du Logement, un conseiller affirme que les directeurs d’administration font désormais  _« partie du cabinet »_. Logiquement, l'acceptation des ambitions de la France Insoumise semble s'être plus facilement faite dans les Ministères marqués à gauche. Au moins une à deux réunions ont lieu chaque jour entre un ministre (ou un proche collaborateur du cabinet) et un directeur d’administration. La direction du logement social et de la lutte contre l'habitat insalubre et celle de la construction et de l'accès à la propriété se retrouvent ainsi en première ligne.  _« Il faut trouver un nouvel équilibre, sans perdre la capacité d’expertise et de simulation approfondie des directions »,_ explique-t-on à rue de Varennes.

Au ministère des Affaires sociales, Monique Pinçon-Charlot a cherché la meilleure organisation pour pallier cette charge de sujets divers. Tous les lundis, la ministre réunit autour d’elle un comité de direction, comprenant les membres de son cabinet, les directeurs d’administration centrale (santé, offre de soins, Sécurité sociale, cohésion sociale, recherche et études) ainsi que le secrétaire général du ministère et le directeur de la Caisse nationale des Allocations Familiales.  _« Cela facilite les échanges et crée un lien direct entre la ministre et les DAC, qui sont très impliqués,_ explique-t-on avenue de Ségur. _Le fait de renforcer massivement et d'un seul coup l'ensemble du système social français est gérable, à condition de travailler autrement avec les services, de se faire confiance et de ne pas vouloir être dans le contrôle en permanence. Les journées sont longues et cela demande une organisation exigeante mais on y arrive en étant réactifs et coordonnés. »_

## Choc des cultures

Mais au-delà des déclarations d’intention et des premières expérimentations, la réalité reste nuancée. Au ministère de l’économie, si le Trésor accepte la réorientation des politiques sans broncher, le changement de direction est moins bien vécu dans d’autres administrations du ministère.  _« Certains cabinets n’ont aucune expérience du fonctionnement de l'administration, d’autres sont totalement irréalistes dans leurs ambitions. On est dans l'hallucination complète, et la France va aller droit dans le mur »,_ désespère un haut fonctionnaire.

Un choc des cultures qui vaut autant dans un sens que dans l'autre.  _« Les cadences infernales, les réformes à marche forcée, c'est à contre-courant total de la société que nous voulons mettre en place_ _»,_  raconte-t-on à Matignon. Le changement de rythme de vie passe mal pour les anciens militants de la FI, habitués à des horaires plus réguliers.  _« A un moment, il faut savoir dire_ “ _stop !_ ” _,_ ajoute-t-on dans un autre ministère régalien. _Travailler le soir ou le weekend ? Il faut comprendre qu'on est là pour sortir de ce système et qu'on ne veut pas être soumis au même rythme ! »_

Les anciens ministres et conseillers jugent le gouvernement de Danielle Simonnet avec sévérité.  _« Il y a un manque d'expérience du gouvernement qui ne peut pas se conjuguer à une volonté de tout faire d'un coup. Il faut qu'ils se laissent le temps d'acquérir de l'expérience, de comprendre quelle est la réalité du gouvernement,_ note un ancien conseiller de Matignon.  _Cette effervesence de projets n’a pas de sens. Pour Simonnet, c’est un moyen de dire :_ “ _Voyez ? J'existe en dehors de Mélenchon !_ ” _C’est aussi le moyen de colorer politiquement les dossiers défense et affaires étrangères en faisant en sorte qu'ils soient toujours impliqués dans des arbitrages interministériels et de ne pas laisser Macron statuer dessus. Elle veut décider de tout, tout contrôler. »_

En contrepartie de l'épuisement de ses ministres, la cheffe du Gouvernement promet des résultats notables d'ici la fin de l'année. Cependant, sa côte de popularité s'est effondrée pendant l'été, l'opposition et les médias critiquant ouvertement aussi bien sa méthode que ses choix de réformes. La Première Ministre réplique qu'elle ne fait qu'appliquer le programme de la France Insoumise, en attendant, la possibilité de mettre en place une Assemblée Constituante pour sortir de la Ve République. On lui répond que dans ce cas elle pourrait se contenter de gérer l'existant, mais on confirme dans son entourage qu'il est hors de question pour elle de se cantonner à un rôle de gestionnaire, surtout sans garantie sur le fait de pouvoir effectivement mettre sur pied la Constituante. _« La classe supérieure n’a qu’une idée : torpiller le gouvernement du peuple,_  met en garde un élu communiste.  _Les réformes doivent être soutenues par la rue si on veut qu'elles aient une chance d'aboutir ! »_  Un ministre résume :

 

> _« Même si c’est dur, il va falloir changer de logiciel, nous n’avons pas le choix. Car sinon, tout le monde va mourir. »_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai allègrement détourné un vrai article du Monde avec le même titre. Du coup une bonne partie du texte provient des rédacteurs et rédactrices de l'article original.


	9. Le Vrai de l'Info

"Mme Garrido, merci de nous avoir rejoint ce soir sur le plateau.  
\- Bonsoir M. Calvi.  
\- Une rentrée chargée pour la France Insoumise, votre formation. Vous formez le groupe principal de la coalition majoritaire à l'Assemblée et vous êtes au gouvernement depuis bientôt deux mois, votre université d'été a donné lieu à quelques polémiques dans les médias, et vous vous apprêtez à lancer plusieurs réformes majeures, dont la très controversée mise en place d'une Assemblée Constituante, que certains n'hésitent pas à comparer à celle qui a été mise en place au Venezuela. On va revenir sur ces différents points au fur et à mesure de cet entretien, mais déjà, est-ce que vous pouvez résumer votre rôle au sein de la France Insoumise pour ceux qui ne vous connaissent pas ? Vous êtes dans le mouvement depuis ses débuts et vous êtes une compagne de route de longue date de Jean-Luc Mélenchon, mais vous n'êtes pas une des figures de proue du mouvement...  
\- Alors, j'ai tendance à me présenter comme avocate insoumise. Je n'ai pas été candidate à un mandat parlementaire, parce que je suis attaché à mon métier d'avocate et que je voulais continuer à exercer. Par contre, pas une figure de proue du mouvement vous me surprenez, je suis officiellement une des oratrices nationales du mouvement, et j'ai été relativement active tout au long des campagnes présidentielles et législatives. Si je n'ai pas été aussi visible c'est plus en raison de choix de la part des médias que pour des raisons internes au mouvement.  
\- Justement, les médias. La conférence sur le thème « Faut-il dégager les médias ? » lors de l'université d'été de la France Insoumise a fait couler pas mal d'encre...  
\- De façon parfaitement ridicule.  
\- Vous êtes quand même le parti au gouvernement. Quand vous parlez de dégager les médias, forcément ça interpelle, de la même façon que le traitement des journalistes par Emmanuel Macron avant le changement de gouvernement avait interpellé.  
\- Alors la différence c'est quand même que M. Macron avait effectivement restreint modifié les conditions d'exercice du métier des journalistes politiques qui couvraient l’Élysée. Est-ce que vous l'avez écouté cette conférence ? Au delà du titre ? Parce que ce dont il a été question, n'en déplaise aux fantasmes de messieurs Barbier et Leparmentier qui se voient déjà en héroïques défenseurs d'une presse opprimée par les chars de l'Armée Rouge - parce qu'on en est à ce niveau là du débat, hein - ce dont il est question c'est ce qui était affiché dans l'Avenir en Commun, le programme de la France Insoumise, c'est-à-dire de remettre en question le fait qu'on ait aujourd'hui des médias en France qui sont concentrés entre les mains de quelques grands groupes industriels, et qui ne proposent pas un pluralisme d'opinion. On ne veut pas mettre au pas les médias, mais on veut une loi anti-concentration. L'interdiction des monopoles et des oligopoles c'est une des règles de bases du capitalisme, vous savez. Ce qu'on veut, c'est des rédactions qui ne soient pas dépendantes économiquement de quelques industriels qui exercent une censure dessus, comme on a pu le voir quand le Parisien n'a pas publié de critique du film Merci Patron pour ne pas déplaire à son actionnaire principal. Ça ne me semble pas aberrant de vouloir légiférer contre la censure aujourd'hui.  
\- Je suis d'accord que le contenu de la conférence ne parle pas de "mettre la presse au pas", comme vous dites. Mais ne pensez-vous pas qu'un parti de gouvernement doit éviter de mettre en avant un titre provocateur comme celui-là ?  
-Très franchement, non. C'est un point de notre programme sur lequel on a toujours été clair, la conférence était accessible à tous et le texte en a été mis en ligne, il y a un moment où les journalistes à l'origine de la polémique peuvent aussi faire un effort pour se renseigner avant de cracher leur venin en 140 caractères. Par ailleurs le concept de "dégagisme" est un des concepts politiques sur lesquels nous nous appuyons, nous en avons parlé à de nombreuses reprises, on ne va pas changer le mot pour faire plaisir à trois éditorialistes éructant.  
\- Très bien. Pour changer de sujet, que pensez-vous de la tournée européenne du Président ? Sa prise de position contre les travailleurs détachés rejoint celle de la France Insoumise, non ?  
\- Je suis très heureuse de la position prise par M. Macron sur les travailleurs détachés. Il est effectivement plus que temps de prendre position contre le dumping social. Après, à moins que la position de M. Macron ait radicalement évolué depuis la dernière fois que j'en ai entendu parler, je doute que sa tournée européenne soit plus largement menée dans le même esprit que celle que la France Insoumise compte entreprendre au premier semestre 2018.  
-Une tournée européenne de la France Insoumise ?  
\- Absolument. Assez logiquement, elle s'appellera "L'Europe Insoumise". Il s'agira d'exposer notre plan de refonte de l'Union Européenne aux différents peuples d'Europe.  
\- Votre plan de sortie de l'Union Européenne ?  
\- De refonte. Nous proposerons aux peuples de transformer l'UE en une institution démocratique et sociale. Si, et seulement si cela ne fonctionne pas, nous sortirons alors de l'UE, ne pouvant accepter de rester dans son cadre antidémocratique. Mais nous proposerions alors immédiatement de fonder une autre structure supranationale sur des principes sociaux avec des pays partenaires. Le but n'est pas d'isoler la France en Europe.  
\- Et c'est là dessus que vous êtes en désaccord avec M. Macron.  
\- M. Macron est convaincu qu'il n'y a pas d'alternative à l'UE actuelle. Nous sommes convaincus que l'on ne peux pas accepter l'UE actuelle. Forcément nos visions vont s'opposer à un moment. Mais si la diplomatie de M. Macron conduit à ce que l'UE se refonde sur des règles sociales, nous en serions les premiers ravis.  
\- Mais vous ne le voyez pas arriver.  
\- J'attends de voir, mais pour le moment il semble clair que M. Macron ne s'est pas rallié massivement aux positions de la France Insoumise.  
\- En parlant de ces positions, parlons de votre plan de mise en place d'une Assemblée Constituante. Le groupe France Insoumise à l'Assemblée Nationale a annoncé son intention de déposer un projet de loi pour permettre l'élection d'une Assemblée Constituante. La présentation devrait avoir lieu mi-octobre, et vous visez des élections de cette Assemblée en février. Mais la modification de la Constitution ne se fait pas comme ça à la légère !  
\- Nous n'avons pas encore tous les détails, les modalités ne seront pas encore claires avant la présentation du projet de loi, mais nous ne parlons pas de modifier la Constitution pour le moment. Nous parlons d'élire et de tirer au sort les membres d'une Assemblée sans pouvoir législatif, qui travaillerait à rédiger une proposition de Constitution pour une VIe République. Une fois finalisé, ce texte serait présenté aux Français, qui se prononceraient sur son adoption ou non par référendum.  
\- Mais le déclenchement d'un tel référendum ne peut se faire qu'à l'initiative du Président ou des 3/5èmes de l'Assemblée, hors votre majorité est plus faible que ça. Vous pensez vraiment y arriver ?  
\- La question du déclenchement du référendum est une question que nous nous poserons au moment où elle sera pertinente. Pour le moment il faut réfléchir à la mise en place de cette Constituante.  
\- Excusez-moi mais la question de la possibilité de se faire se prononcer les Français sur le texte à la fin vaut la peine d'être posée avant de mettre en place tout un dispositif de rédaction de ce texte, non ?  
\- La question du référendum est un point technique. On ne va pas tout immobiliser pour un point technique, les français nous ont élus pour que nous appliquions le programme proposé, et c'est ce que nous allons faire. La question de qui est légitime pour déclencher un référendum est une fausse question  
\- Attaque des médias s'opposant à votre programme, mise en place d'une Assemblée Constituante court-circuitant le Parlement et mépris pour les procédures de déclenchement d'un référendum, les parallèles avec la situation actuelle au Venezuela sont perturbants, non ?  
\- Vraiment ? Encore la même vieille comparaison avec le Venezuela ? Ça commence à devenir visible que vous n'avez rien de mieux à nous opposer.  
\- Vous refusez cette comparaison ?  
\- Écoutez, ça fait 3 ans qu'on nous dit que le Venezuela sombre dans la dictature. C'est quand même un naufrage particulièrement lent, non ? Vous savez quel pays est une dictature ? L'Arabie saoudite. Une dictature théocratique même. Pourtant personne ne trouvait rien à redire quand le gouvernement précédent leur vendait des avions de chasse. Ce qui dérange au Venezuela c'est que le pouvoir soit de gauche, pas qu'il soit ou non dictatorial. Le gouvernement de Maduro est loin d'être exemplaire dans sa gestion de la crise, mais en face, les contre-révolutionnaires tuent des policiers. Parce que c'est au Venezuela c'est acceptable de tuer des policiers ?  
-Évidemment je ne dis pas que...  
-Vous ne dites pas que, mais je vous entends assez peu brandir une pancarte "#JeSuisFlicVénézuelien". Et je ne vous laisserai pas nous reprocher de mettre en place une Assemblée Constituante alors que c'était dans le programme sur lequel nous avons étés élus. Nous avons un mandat du peuple et nous nous y conformerons, aussi surprenant que ce soit en politique française.  
\- Un dernier sujet, la tempête Harvey dévaste actuellement le golfe du Mexique et la ville de Houston, que pensez-vous de la situation ?  
\- Mes pensées vont évidemment aux victimes de cet évènement tragique. Il met d'ailleurs en évidence deux points auxquels la France Insoumise est très attachée : le premier c'est l'idée de solidarité, de fraternité, pour que les gens n'aient pas a affronter seul ce genre de situation. Il faut des dispositifs collectifs d'indemnisation et d'aide au retour à la normale. En France on a les différentes caisses d'assurance civile qui couvrent largement plus de personnes qu'aux US. C'est un bon début, mais la place des salariés dans la gestion de ces caisses et les périmètres couverts par elles ont été fortement attaqués depuis leur mise en place au sortir de la guerre. Nous voulons au contraire étendre le champ de la protection sociale.  
Le second point, c'est le besoin d'accepter la réalité du changement climatique, et de prendre des mesures pour le limiter le plus possible et s'y adapter. Là aussi ça implique de modifier en profondeur la société, pour permettre aux futures générations de profiter de la Terre elles aussi. Mais ça tombe bien, nous sommes prêts à nous battre pour faire advenir notre cause.  
\- C'est là aussi un point sur lequel le Président semble d'accord avec vous, avec son initiative _Make our Planet Great Again..._  
\- _Make our Planet Great Again_ n'était qu'un plan de comm' d'Emmanuel Macron  
\- Attendez, il a insisté pour qu'elle soit maintenue et pour garder la main dessus après la passation de pouvoir, ce n'était pas juste de la comm' au temps T. Vous ne pouvez pas accuser Emmanuel Macron de tous les maux !  
\- Si vous préférez, considérez que je reste sceptique jusqu'à ce que j'en vois des résultats. Je n'accuse pas M. Macron de tous les maux, mais j'ai lu son livre et son programme, ils ne vont pas exactement dans le sens d'un attachement profond au peuple et à la planète. Mais nous verrons !  
\- Eh bien merci madame Garrido,  
\- Merci M. Calvi.  
\- Et tout de suite dans _L'Info du Vrai,_ nous recevons une autre invitée mais sur un sujet bien différent puisque nous allons discuter de la rentrée littéraire..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing le dialogue rhétorique as fanfiction.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Sibeth Ndiaye

Elle referme la porte de son bureau avec un sourire aux lèvres. Le mec fait le boulot à sa place, c'est merveilleux. "Si Hamon s'était retiré, je serai président et lui premier ministre". C'est tellement parfait. Cette propension à toujours vouloir refaire le match. Elle a presque envie d'aller voir Simonnet avec l'article du Monde, pour la voir exploser. Remarque elle sait peut-être déjà, un tel SCUD qui la vise, elle a pas dû pouvoir l'ignorer longtemps. Et puis bon, pour une fois que y'a un dossier sur laquelle elle peut juste se poser dans son fauteuil et regarder la shitstorm se dérouler pour son plus grand plaisir, autant pas aller mettre les mains dedans, même par la bande.

C'est pas comme si elle avait pas du taff par ailleurs, en plus. Emmanuel lui a demandé de lui pondre un communiqué en réponse aux sommations de l'Union Européenne sur la dette française. Forcément, les politiques de la France Insoumise sont pas trop compatibles avec moins de 3% de déficit. La Commission fait les gros yeux, l'Allemagne s'étrangle, Schauble est en crise d'apoplexie. Le Président de la France se doit de réagir, évidemment. La difficulté, c'est d'avoir quand même un peu l'air de défendre la souveraineté française tout en faisant le maximum pour que la Commission pose un ultimatum. Faut réussir à décrédibiliser totalement la politique de la FI, voire faire prendre des mesures de rétorsion par l'Europe qui réduiront totalement leurs options en interne, tout en faisant en sorte que ce soit réversible dès qu'Emmanuel a l'occasion de revenir aux manettes. Un tournant de la rigueur imposé, mais pas une mise sous tutelle de la Troïka. Ça demande pas mal de conversations en aparté - mais ça elle s'en fout, c'est pas son job, le Grand Chef s'en charge - et une communication de façade millimétrée, et c'est là qu'elle rentre en scène, avec sa capacité à dogwhistler un discours dans les règles de l'art.

Elle se pose dans son fauteuil, allume son ordi, checke deux trois flux d'actualités pour se mettre en jambe. Son portable vibre. Un MMS du grand chef. "Mets bien MOPGA en avant dans le comm de rcstrct Irma. 16h ?" Oui papa. Il la prend pour une débutante par moment, c'est exaspérant. Elle checke l'heure. 13h. Autant finaliser le communiqué maintenant, mais elle lui enverra pas avant 15h45 sinon il va encore vouloir tout changer. Elle fait défiler deux trois images de lui pour se mettre dans le bain. Emmanuel en bras de chemise au milieu des décombres, Emmanuel qui regarde un enfant dans les yeux, Emmanuel l'air sérieux en train de parler avec une locale. Faut bien reconnaître que sa tête gendre idéal facilite bien son job de communicante. Elle ouvre le site de _Make Our Planet Great Again_ dans un autre onglet, regarde le visuel moche à pleurer sur lequel elle a pas été consultée à temps. Branques.

Bon. "...Devoir sacré de l’État de porter assistance aux citoyens qui ont tout perdu, qui sont dans le dénuement...", ça fait toujours bien, elle le garde, peut être changer l'ordre des paragraphes ? Clic droit, quelques tapotements sur les touches... Non ça rendait mieux dans l'autre sens. ctrl Z, ctrl Z, impec. Elle relit le passage sur le changement climatique. "... Ces catastrophes terribles qui frappent le territoire sont encore aggravées par le changement climatique, qui montre hélas encore une fois qu'il est le grand défi auquel nos sociétés devront faire face dans ce XXIe siècle. C'est pourquoi nous nous sommes engagés, en tant que Nation, dans la lutte contre ce changement avec le programme _Make Our Planet Great Again_ , pour pouvoir au maximum en atténuer les effets et éviter le plus possible que des catastrophes comme celle-ci se reproduise." Ça fait un peu trop auto-promo, on va recoller un petit bout de pathos altruiste pour gommer ça... "Le coût humain en est trop grand. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de ne pas être prêt." Parfait ça. Pas s'attarder davantage, mais ça donnera du grain à moudre à la polémique comme quoi le Gouvernement n'avait pas assez préparé la catastrophe. Bonne chance à Simonnet et Obono pour éteindre cet incendie là. Elle envoie un texto à Bergé : "C'en est où le montage de la comm parlementaire sur la gestion d'Irma ? Vs avancez ?". Les LREM au Parlement, si on les pousse pas un peu ils glandent que dalle.

Ce qui lui rappelle. La campagne des Sénatoriales. Si ils veulent que ça se déroule bien et réussir à recaser quelques recrues LREM qui ont pas réussi à passer à l'Assemblée face à la FI, va falloir aussi un peu s'activer là dessus. Elle est pas trop inquiète de la concurrence de la FI au Sénat pour le coup, c'est plus LR qui l'inquiète. Ils ont toujours pas compris qu'ils étaient un dead party walking, ils seraient capables de prolonger leur propre agonie. Va falloir jouer un peu du bâton avec eux, mais elle est pas trop en position de le faire. Des vieux réacs comme eux, il faut un vieux réac pour leur parler. Heureusement, ils ont Darmanin (ils ont Collomb aussi qui est encore plus parfait pour le rôle, mais il a pas la bonne étiquette). Elle textote Darmanin. "Tes ex-collègues LR au Sénat, tu les as briefés ? C'en est où ? Si besoin, remettez en une couche avec Le Maire et Philippe." Elle sait qu'il aime pas quand elle lui donne des ordres, mais elle s'en fout pas mal des états d'âme de Darmanin. Elle fera tout reconfirmer par Emmanuel à son retour de Saint-Martin.

Bon, il lui reste toujours le communiqué en réponse à la Commission Européenne. Un thé et elle s'y met. L'eau chauffe, elle dose soigneusement la quantité d'Earl Grey qu'elle met dans la boule à thé. Son portable vibre. "Contente toi de faire ton boulot de communicante et ne te mêle pas du mien". Impeccable, homophobic fuckboy est sur le coup. Elle regarde par la fenêtre. Il pleut toujours. Elle aurait peut-être dû aller à Saint-Martin avec Emmanuel, ça lui aurait changé les idées. Enfin si c'est pour dormir sur un lit de camp, merci bien.

Elle retourne à son bureau avec sa tasse de thé. Commission Européenne, donc. Aka la relouïtude même. Même le communiqué à destination du CIO était plus funky. Un excellent coup de pub, les JO. La FI a bien tenté de s'y opposer au nom du coût, mais c'était en aucun cas leur prérogatives, Hidalgo était bien contente de pouvoir se faire mousser avec le Président, et en s'opposant au sport ils sont juste passés pour des gros rabat-joie. En plus en 2024 ils seront plus là depuis longtemps, et Emmanuel pourra se faire mousser sur le long terme avec cette histoire. D'ailleurs y'a moyen d'accentuer la dimension européenne de l'organisation des Jeux. Elle ouvre une note sur son ordi pour y penser en temps et en heure.

Bref. Commission Européenne. Elle n'y coupera pas. Elle ouvre le texte du communiqué de la Commission, soupire, et s’attelle au travail.


	11. Sénat : LREM et LFI au petit jeu des ralliements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un nouveau chapitre type "Article du Monde".

_Le président de l'Assemblée Nationale et son parti, la France Insoumise, ne peuvent pas envisager la majorité au Sénat, mais souhaitent faire élire le maximum d’élus « Front de Gauche »._

_Le Monde | 19.09.2017 à 06h42 • Mis à jour le 19.09.2017 à 11h21 |_ _Par_ _Turquoise F. Lloyd_

 

 

 

A entendre ses fidèles, ce serait désormais le _« vrai objectif »_ de Jean-Luc Mélenchon à l’issue des élections sénatoriales de dimanche 24 septembre. Après avoir renoncé à faire basculer à gauche la majorité au Palais du Luxembourg – qui a toutes les chances de rester à droite –, le chef des Insoumis a demandé à ses relais du Front de Gauche (FdG) d’obtenir le soutien de suffisamment de sénateurs pour atteindre la majorité des trois cinquièmes au Parlement.

Leur objectif ? Pouvoir lancer d’ici 2020 un référendum sur la révision de la Constitution, afin de demander aux Français de se prononcer sur les travaux de l'Assemblée Constituante que La France Insoumise veut voir élue début 2018, et qui devrait proposer une Constitution pour une VIe République. Mais ils ne sont pas la seule formation intéressée par une victoire au Sénat.

_« Macron surveille les sénatoriales de près, il considère le Sénat comme une plate-forme idéale pour cimenter la position de LREM comme première force d'opposition. Son objectif est de rallier suffisamment de sénateurs pour être le groupe le plus important de la coalition majoritaire, voire réussir à avoir une majorité LREM »,_ confie un proche du chef de l’État. Et aussi d'empêcher la France Insoumise d'atteindre la majorité des trois cinquièmes, pour les priver de la possibilité de réformes constitutionnelles dans le cadre légal, l'autre option étant une décision présidentielle, déjà dans les mains d'Emmanuel Macron.

Lire aussi :  Sénatoriales : foire d’empoigne à Paris, à droite comme à gauche 

A la manœuvre se trouve François Patriat, le chef de file des macronistes dans la seconde chambre parlementaire, que le président de la République a chargé de créer un intergroupe pour fédérer tous les sénateurs disposés à se rallier à LREM ou à une coalition centriste. _« Il faut trouver un groupe informel pour réunir tous les élus qui s'opposent au gouvernement »,_ explique le sénateur de Côte-d’Or.

L’idée étant de faire se greffer au groupe LREM, qui compte aujourd’hui 47 membres et espère terminer à près de 120 à l’issue du scrutin sénatorial, des élus d’autres formations politiques. Comme cela s’est passé à l’Assemblée nationale pour La France Insoumise. Très actif en coulisses, M. Patriat mise notamment sur le renfort de _« LR constructifs », « de centristes de l’UDI et du MoDem », « des radicaux »_ du groupe RDSE, ainsi que d’ _« une majorité de socialistes »_ opposés au concept du Front de Gauche autour du patron du groupe, Didier Guillaume.

## Objectif des « trois cinquièmes »

Du côté de la France Insoumise, on fait chauffer les calculettes pour évaluer le nombre de ralliements à obtenir afin d’atteindre la barre des 555 élus à l’Assemblée et au Sénat, sur un total de 925. Sachant qu’au Palais-Bourbon,  la Coalition de Gauche peut compter – théoriquement – sur le soutien de 328 députés (251 LFI, 31 PCF, 3 NPA, 33 Coalisés du PS et du PRG, 10 div. gauche et non alignés), il lui manque encore près de 227 sénateurs. Un objectif _« atteignable »,_ selon Alexis Corbière. Un responsable de la formation insoumise décrit le scénario rêvé : _« Si on a 130 sénateurs Insoumis , il nous faudra en plus 30 PCF, 40 PS, et 27 divers gauche »_

Lire aussi :   Sénatoriales : la revanche de l’« ancien monde » 

_« Même si l’objectif est très difficile à atteindre, on peut y arriver en ralliant des sénateurs de l'ensemble des gauches, au delà de notre base programmatique. La dynamique que nous avons initié à l'Assemblée Nationale est en train de se transmettre à l'ensemble de la société, Sénat inclus »,_ veut croire Charlotte Girard, pressentie pour diriger les travaux de l'hypothétique Assemblée Constituante. A ses yeux, le contexte politique a radicalement changé et peut favoriser des rapprochements en dehors des logiques d’appareil. _« Les parlementaires ne sont pas des béni-oui-oui et le cadre a évolué. Le programme L'Avenir En Commun suscite une large adhésion. »_

Et, si des parlementaires d’opposition ne sont pas disposés à voter en faveur du déclenchement d'un référendum, les insoumis veulent au moins les convaincre de ne pas voter contre. Car, en cas de réunion du Congrès à Versailles, seuls les suffrages exprimés comptent et non les abstentions.

Cet objectif des « trois cinquièmes » explique que plusieurs sénateurs PS proches de Benoît Hamon s’apprêtent à créer un groupe M1717 au Sénat ( _Le Monde_ du 4 septembre), et les choix de la commission d’investiture de la France Insoumise pour les sénatoriales. Ainsi, dans l’Aude, la formation d'extrême-gauche ne présente pas de candidat face à la PS Gisèle Gourda, dans l’espoir d’obtenir son soutien pour le référendum. Sur demande de Pierre Laurent, le parti gouvernemental a aussi investi des communistes, tel Annie David dans l'Isère, pour élargir les contours de la majorité après le scrutin du 24 septembre. _« Le but, c’est de donner des gages de bonne volonté au PCF, les relations entre nos deux formations pouvant  parfois être houleuse malgré nos objectifs communs»,_ explique un responsable LFI.

## « Les sénateurs ne sont pas des girouettes »

Malgré l'optimisme affiché en façade par La France Insoumise, il est quasi impossible qu'ils réussissent à obtenir le nombre d’élus nécessaire. Le Sénat est traditionnellement plus à droite que l'Assemblée Nationale, et n'a affiché qu'une fois dans l'histoire de la Vème République une majorité de gauche, entre 2011 et 2014. De plus, la popularité de la France Insoumise s'est fortement dégradée depuis les élections législatives, rendant hautement improbable la victoire écrasante à laquelle veut croire La France Insoumise sur le tiers des sièges mis en jeu. Le contexte ne favorise pas non plus le ralliement des sénateurs issus de la gauche modéré qui conservent leurs sièges.

Dans ces conditions, le pari d'Emmanuel Macron parait plus réaliste. Des rumeurs circulent déjà sur les potentiels successeurs de Gérard Larcher, actuel Président du Palais du Luxembourg, qui affiche néanmoins sa sérénité sur ses chances de garder son poste, _« rien n'étant encore joué en ce qui concerne cette élection »._ Il se dit encore _« prêt à travailler en bonne intelligence avec La République en Marche, sur les points sur lesquels nos projets de société se rejoignent »_ et ce _« quelle que soit la configuration de la majorité »_ Lorsqu’on l’interroge sur les calculs des troupes insoumises, M. Larcher tranche cependant : _« Les sénateurs ne sont pas des girouettes. Ils ne vont pas soudainement se rallier au projet irréaliste de la France Insoumise juste par ce que c'est à la mode »_ Voilà la coalition de gauche prévenue.

### Les sénatoriales en chiffres

 

 

 

  * **171 sièges de sénateurs sont à pourvoir le 24 septembre**



Le Sénat, qui compte au total 348 sièges, est renouvelé par moitié tous les trois ans, à l’issue du vote des « grands électeurs » (maires, conseillers municipaux, départementaux et régionaux, députés et sénateurs). Les délégués municipaux représentent 95 % du contingent électoral.

  * **39 départements métropolitains sont concernés**



S’ajoutent quatre départements et deux collectivités d’outre-mer. Six des douze sièges de sénateurs représentant les Français de l’étranger sont aussi remis en jeu.

  * **136 sièges sont à pourvoir à la proportionnelle**



Le scrutin majoritaire concerne les 35 sièges restants. Sans les départements comptant deux sénateurs, ou moins, ils sont élus au scrutin majoritaire, uninominal à deux tours. Dans les autres, ils sont élus au scrutin de liste, à la proportionnelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avoue j'ai eu la flemme de checker précisément quels sièges était renouvelés ou non. Du coup les députées que j'ai dit comme se présentant à leur succession restent peut-être (avec 2 chances sur trois, même) tranquillement dans leur siège.


	12. Flash-back

"Justice, maintenant. Nicolas Sarkozy a été mis en examen dans l'affaire du financement libyen, après 48h de garde à vue. L'ancien président n'a pas souhaité s'exprimer, mais son entourage dénonce une justice aux ordres, accusant la garde des Sceaux Hélène Franco d'avoir donné des ordres pour un traitement partial du dossier..." 

Danièle soupire et éteint la télévision. "Mais oui, les juges rouges aux ordres du gouvernement Insoumis, comme toujours. Quand Sarko fait du sous-Fillon, y'a vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter pour l'avenir des Républicains. Je suppose qu'Hélène pilote aussi en sous-main le procès de l'affaire Tarnac."

Elle se laisse tomber dans son fauteuil et ferme les yeux. Tout va si vite quand on gouverne. Mille fronts, mille décisions à prendre, toutes chassant la précédente. Elle a l'impression que septembre était hier. Tout s'est enchaîné. Les révélations de #MeToo et #BalanceTonPorc en octobre. Le plan gouvernemental de lutte contre le sexisme en réaction, annoncé comme priorité du gouvernement, lancé conjointement par Clémentine, Danielle et elle. Le résultat des élections sénatoriales, la vague LREM sur le tiers renouvelé des postes. Une belle défaite pour l'ensemble des partis de gauche, Macron sur un petit nuage de sa victoire qui ne lui permettait pourtant pas de faire grand chose, mais la perspective de pouvoir lancer le référendum pour la VIe République qui s'éloignait. La crise de la Catalogne, rapidement devenue une crise diplomatique suite à l'exil de Puigdemont en France, la fureur de Macron et Le Drian, mais le vote par l'Assemblée d'une loi pour entériner l’état de fait. Emmanuel avait su faire volte-face avec son instinct habituel et avait proposé la médiation de la France dans la crise, pour donner de la visibilité à sa diplomatie.

Novembre. La révélation des _Paradise Papers_ dans plusieurs journaux. L'accélération du calendrier de la « Loi de Moralisation de la Vie Financière » de Ruffin à l'Assemblée. Monique Pinçon-Charlot et Jacques Généreux sur tous les fronts, au bout du rouleau. Emmanuel qui annonçait que la France allait pousser le sujet au niveau de l'Union européenne pour ensuite le faire a minima avec des mesurettes et s'attribuer tout le crédit. La fuite dans la presse des comptes-rendus des groupe de travail sur la renégociation des Traités européens et les polémiques sans fin sur le Frexit.

Décembre. Les élections territoriales corses, la vague indépendantiste. La mission de concertation avec le Parlement corse, le début des débats sur le statut de l'île. L'hommage national de Macron à d'Ormesson, éclipsé par les funérailles nationales de Johnny Halliday votées au Parlement et volontairement axées sur le populaire. Elle avait du y faire un tour même si elle n'en avait rien à faire de Johnny. Le sommet _One Planet Summit_ de Macron et le "contre-sommet pour une écologie non-capitaliste" qui avait lancé une manifestation devant le sommet, Danièle Obono contrainte d'envoyer la police pour protéger le raout mondain de Macron.

Janvier. Le lancement de la tournée "Europe Insoumise", en préparation des européennes ; ça s'était surtout fait au niveau du Parti donc elle n'avait pas trop été concernée, mais elle avait quand même dû participer à des concertations, la question de la renégociation des Traités la concernant directement, surtout étant donné qu'elle participait au Conseil des Ministres européen. La crise de gouvernance à Radio France, l'occasion d'en remettre une couche sur l'indépendance nécessaire des médias.

Février. La grève à Mayotte, pour plus de sécurité et moins d'émigration. Autant dire contre le laxisme de ce gouvernement de gauchistes, si on écoutait la presse ou Laurent Wauquiez, appelant pour changer à la démission d'Obono. La ministre de l'égalité des territoires s'était rendue sur place, mais il n'y avait encore aucune solution en vue. Le lancement des discussions autour du projet de loi de service national universel. Tous les groupes politiques étaient d'accord pour le mettre en place, mais l'appréciation des missionset du périmètres, eux, variaient grandement entre les Républicains, LREM et l'Union de la Gauche

Mars, enfin. La grève pour la parité des sexes et contre les violences machistes, inspirée de celle des Espagnoles. Un succès populaire, une mobilisation forte, et si elle s'en réjouissait dans l'absolu, ce n'était pas forcément facile à gérer quand c'était vous qui étiez au gouvernement. Clémentine avait participé aux manifestations, dévoilé le premier volet de mesures de son paquet de loi en faveur de l'égalité, mais les critiques pleuvaient quand même. Bourgeois, dirigiste, pas assez intersectionnel, et j'en passe et des meilleures. Quelques législatives partielles, mais ça c'était le problème de Jean-Luc, et les élections russes et italiennes, mais ça c'était le problème d'Emmanuel.

Elle rouvre les yeux. Encore tant à faire. Elle prend un dossier au hasard. "Renationalisation des autoroutes". Ok, allons-y. Elle ouvre le dossier et se plonge dans les notes de synthèse et les éléments de langage.


	13. Manifestations du 17 mars : LREM soumis à l’unité des modérés

# Manifestations du 17 mars : LREM soumis à l’unité des modérés

Avant la journée de mobilisation de la société civile, un front commun a été impulsé par Laurent Wauquiez.

Le Monde | 20.03.2018 à 11h05 • Mis à jour le 21.03.2018 à 06h43 | Par B. Lou-Flohide

 

 

 

Parfois les adages du camp d'en face sont ceux qui résonnent le mieux avec l’actualité.  _« Marcher séparément, frapper ensemble »_  : ce slogan qui incarne la stratégie de front unique, souvent utilisé par les militants se réclamant de Léon Trotsky, colle parfaitement à l’initiative de Laurent Wauquiez, président des Républicains (LR), d’appeler à un rassemblement des forces du centre pour la journée de manifestation contre la mise en place de la Constituante et l'ensemble des réformes impulsées par la France Insoumise. 

Le leader du parti de droite a en effet impulsé un _« front commun »_ à droite. Le but : faire plier le gouvernement en montrant une unité politique contre ses réformes.  _« Ils veulent enterrer la Ve République, on est tous concernés. C'est une attaque contre la démocratie même, cela nous dépasse. Ce serait incompréhensible de ne rien faire. On cherche à donner un cadre à l’unité »_ , note Valérie Calmels, adjointe du chef des LR.

Lire aussi : _Juppé appelle Macron à « l’unanimité politique des modérés »_

## « Un front contre l'extrémisme »

L’appel de M. Wauquiez a reçu des réponses positives des principaux acteurs du centre et de la droite. Une « déclaration unitaire » réunissant un spectre large d’organisations – de Écologistes ! à Debout La France, en passant par les Républicains, l'UDI et les députés de La République en Marche (LREM), etc. – a été diffusé lundi. Une tribune est en préparation et une conférence de presse devrait avoir lieu mercredi matin, réunissant, entre autres, Laurent Wauquiez, François Bayrou, Nicolas Dupont-Aignan et… un cadre de LREM _. « On n’est pas sûrs de la participation de la tête du Parti »_ , note-t-on chez les Républicains.

L’union s’arrêtera en revanche aux portes du Front National, qui n’a pas été convié. _« On ne leur a pas proposé, évidemment. Le but est de montrer un front contre l'extrémisme. Même si le FN est opposé aux politiques de la France Insoumise, il ne remplit pas les conditions pour en faire partie »_ , explique Maël de Calan, membre de la direction des Républicains. Marine Le Pen défilera donc à l'écart des autres leaders de l'opposition, jeudi à Paris.

L’initiative de M. Wauquiez est maligne à plus d’un titre. Cela lui permet d’abord de mettre en avant les Républicains, coincés entre LREM et le FN. Depuis quelques semaines, l'homme à la parka rouge ne ménage pas ses efforts et court de plateaux télé en studio de radio pour appeler à la mobilisation. Ensuite, en proposant l’unité, il oblige chacun de ses homologues à le suivre, car une défection serait incompréhensible aux yeux des « citoyens raisonnables ». C’est notamment le cas d'Emmanuel Macron qui se retrouve coincé.

## Service minimum de La République en Marche

Le Président le répète sans cesse : pour lui et les « marcheurs », le retour aux  _« schémas de l'Ancien Monde »_  est une erreur stratégique car c’est une forme de lecture du monde qu'ils estiment dépassée. LREM raisonne à l’inverse. Le mouvement voudrait rassembler au centre, créer les conditions de dépassement des anciennes structures _« en fédérant au delà des lignes partisanes »_  autour de son projet politique, plutôt que d'être associé exclusivement à des partis de droite.

C’est ce qui a poussé LREM, en septembre 2017, lors des sénatoriales, à présenter sous l'étiquette LREM des candidats transfuges de l'aile droite du PS, poussant les Républicains à qualifier LREM de _«_ _machine à recycler les vieux routards du socialisme »,_ échaudés par la manière de faire d'Emmanuel Macron.

Cela s'est cependant révélé payant. La plupart des candidats étiquetés LREM ont été élus, portant leur effectif à une centaine et assurant à la jeune formation une présence importante dans les deux chambres du Parlement, contrairement au Front de gauche qui n'a eu qu'une quarantaine de membres, la plupart au PS. Tenant la présidence et un nombre important de membres dans les deux chambres, LREM s'est assuré une position de verrou de toute réforme constitutionnelle. M. Mélenchon a même concédé  _« le point »_ de cette manche à Emmanuel Macron.

Six mois plus tard, fort de cette position de verrou, Emmanuel Macron pensait pouvoir se poser seul comme garant de la République et récolter tout le crédit, sans avoir à prendre part à des initiatives transpartisanes. Las. L'activisme médiatique de Laurent Wauquiez a obligé le président et sa formation à réagir, pour rester visibles. Ils ont été contraints d’accepter, avec réticence, l’initiative de M. Wauquiez. Le groupe parlementaire de LREM a ainsi affirmé que ses députés  _« s’associeront à toutes les initiatives d’union pour fortifier la lutte qui s’engage »._  De son côté, M. Macron, a déclaré lors d'une interview qu’il  _« était de par [s]a fonction le garant des institutions de la Ve République et donc favorable à toutes les initiatives visant à les renforcer »_. Une façon de se replacer au centre du jeu tout en assurant le service minimum pour l'appel commun.

Lire aussi :   _Les Républicains en quête de batailles_

## Conjuration anti-Nouveau Monde

Si certains « marcheurs », comme Aurore Bergé se sont tout de suite dits intéressés par la démarche unitaire, d’autres goûtent peu cette manière de leur forcer la main.  _« Oui, Wauquiez nous oblige à faire l’unité. Mais ça ne compte pas, ça, ce sont des gamineries. Ils veulent une photo avec tout le monde ? Ils l’auront. Et après ? Faire des meetings au Trocadéro avec vingt-cinq orateurs, ça va changer les choses ? Wauquiez est dans l’union des modérés, pour faire oublier que de l'autre côté il courtise les électeurs du FN. »_ , fulmine un député LREM avant de conclure :  _« Ce qui compte, c’est les actions concrètes, pas ça. »_

Pour LREM, cette unité temporaire des modérés, relèverait presque d’une conjuration des autres formations pour  _« casser le travail d'Emmanuel Macron »_.

C’est vrai que les autres organisations politiques se sont très vite engouffrées dans la brèche ouverte par Laurent Wauquiez, mettant la pression sur LREM. François Bayrou a immédiatement répondu favorablement, affirmant qu’il souhaitait une  _« expression commune des différents dirigeants »_. Alain Juppé, dans un  entretien au  _Journal du dimanche_  du 18 mars a appelé M. Macron à  _« abandonner sa stratégie solitaire »_ :  _« Il y a une volonté de la société civile, il doit y avoir une unité politique. »_  Jean-Christophe Lagarde, président de l'UDI, rappelle de son côté, que son mouvement  _« a toujours dit oui à l’unité. C’est une constante. On est ravi de ce que dit Laurent Wauquiez »._

## Recomposition des alliances

Au-delà de l’unité des modérés autour de la mobilisation du 22 mars, ce qui se joue à moyen terme est la recomposition des alliances à droite, notamment pour les élections européennes de 2019. Le jeu est encore très ouvert et incertain.

Le FN fait historiquement ses meilleurs scores aux élections européennes et y trouve une source de financement et de visibilité. Après la défaite à la présidentielle, les résultats en demi-teinte des législatives et l'incapacité à s'imposer comme une force d'opposition audible, les européennes sont l'occasion pour le FN de revenir dans le champ politique. 

LREM est une formation d'europhiles convaincus, dont les chances aux européennes sont fortes, et qui y voit l'occasion de conforter son image de double renversé de LFI : cohabitant à l'exécutif, premier opposant au Parlement, tenant le discours inverse des insoumis eurosceptiques, contrairement au FN qu'ils accusent d'être sur la même ligne idéologique que le gouvernement.

Entre les deux précédents, Les Républicains peuvent tenir lieu d'arbitre et choisir de tisser des alliances à leur droite ou à leur gauche, voire de se présenter dans des listes uniques. Une alliance leur assurerait une victoire, mais présenteraient le risque de les présenter comme juste une force d'appoint de leur allié, s'ils n'arrivent pas à faire entendre leur propre position d'où le volontarisme de Laurent Wauquiez pour placer dès maintenant sa formation en position de force. 

Le combat pour la place de premier opposant est loin d’être fini.


	14. Attentat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW : Parle de l'attentat de Trèbes.
> 
> POV Danièle Obono

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai hésité à écrire ce chapitre, parce que bon, c'est quand même un sujet sensible.  
> Mais si le but c'est de décrire une version alternative du quinquennat ou d'une partie de, ça paraît encore plus absurde de penser que magiquement il n'y aurait pas d'attentats parce que Parlement et Gouvernement différents. Ce que j'ai voulu montrer ce n'est pas l'attentat lui-même (j'ai essayé d'en rester un peu à distance dans l'écriture), mais son traitement politique, qui est un sujet important, très vite récupéré, discuté (typiquement, dans la vie réelle les politiques ne s'en sont pas privés).

Dans son bureau, Danièle Obono pleure. On pourrait croire qu'être ministre vous donne une meilleure position pour surmonter l'horreur d'un attentat. Absolument pas. Elle était à ce même bureau quand un huissier 5 jours plus tôt quand un huissier est venue l'avertir qu'un attentat était visiblement en cours dans le Sud-Ouest de la France.

Elle a immédiatement rejoint la cellule de crise. Écouté avec attention le briefing par son directeur d'administration. Suivi les détails minute par minute, les informations supplémentaires qui arrivaient sur le terroriste présumé, son passé, les informations des services de renseignement. Le positionnement des gendarmes autour du supermarché. La première ministre et le président rentrent dans la cellule de crise, s'assoient et écoutent aussi.  
Elle est impuissante. Ce n'est pas à son niveau que tout ça se joue. Il y a des spécialistes qui gèrent la situation, elle peut juste la suivre, la voir se dérouler. Le décompte des blessés et des morts qui augmente. Les blessés qui passent dans la catégorie "urgence absolue". La décision du lieutenant-colonel de gendarmerie de prendre la place d'une otage. L'assaut final. Le gendarme entre la vie et la mort. Et elle spectatrice impuissante, jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini, et qu'il ne reste qu'à tenter de comprendre comment ça a pu arriver, si d'autres menaces restent en suspens, ce qu'on peut faire de plus pour éviter que ça se reproduise. Elle donne quelques ordres mécaniquement, ordonne de mettre toute la priorité sur cette affaire, d'assigner tous les moyens qu'il faut. Danielle Simonnet l'appuie, Emmanuel Macron hoche la tête aussi, l'air sombre. Elle s'apprête à remonter dans son bureau. Elle est comme anesthésiée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? À quoi ça sert d'être ministre de l'Intérieur si elle ne peut pas empêcher ce genre de choses d'arriver. La première Ministre la rattrape, lui prend le bras.  
« Danièle. Emmanuel utilise l'avion présidentiel pour se rendre sur place immédiatement. On y va avec lui. Il reste deux places, si tu veux embarquer ta directrice de cabinet. »  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle irait faire sur place ? Constater qu'elle ne sert à rien, que c'est joli de jouer à la ministre dans un palais mais que dans le vrai monde il y a des gens qui meurent ? Gêner le travail des autres en se mettant au milieu ? Aller déranger des gens en deuil ? Se mettre devant eux pour qu'ils se rappellent que c'est elle qui a fait abroger l'État d'Urgence ? Au moins si elle reste ici elle peut tenter de travailler, faire avancer ses dossiers. Même si elle ne voit pas ce qu'une loi sur le récépissé des contrôles d'identité peut faire contre ce genre d'horreur dénuée de sens. Elle commence à répondre qu'elle va plutôt retourner travailler ses dossiers, mais Danielle l'interrompt. « Tu es la Ministre de l'Intérieur. Un gendarme vient de se faire tuer dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Ta présence n'est pas négociable, nom de Dieu ! Oui c'est horrible ce qui vient de se passer, mais c'est précisément pour ça que c'est notre rôle d'aller sur place et de montrer que l'État est là pour les victime et leurs proches, et qu'on ne va pas rester indifférents à cette tragédie. Secoue-toi, préviens Brune, rendez-vous au Bourget dans une heure. »

Le sens du devoir. Elle ne pensait pas que ce serait quelque chose qui serait efficace sur elle. Et pourtant la tirade de la première Ministre a fait mouche. Elle se sent toujours aussi mal, mais elle passe en pilote automatique. Elle prévient Brune, prévient son chauffeur, repasse dans son bureau, prend son ordinateur et les dossiers papiers les plus urgents. Brune la recontacte, confirme, lui dit qu'elle a fait modifier l'agenda. Elle prend un change, la tenue la plus sobre possible, prévue pour les occasions solennelles. Très vite elle sont au Bourget, dans l'avion, sur place. Elle se rend sur les lieux, avec le PR et la PM. Fait une brève allocution, donne une partie du briefing de la sécurité à la presse. Rencontre les familles. Se rend au chevet du gendarme à l’hôpital. Une minute de silence, dans cette chambre clinique. L'horreur de l'événement lui retombe dessus. Elle se ressaisit, ressort, adresse quelques mots à la presse à nouveau, un hommage à l'homme qui a fait bien plus que ce que son devoir exigeait de lui.

Le retour en avion. Les éléments supplémentaires qui tombent, les services de renseignement et d'action qui s'activent. La compagne du terroriste interpellée, déjà signalée pour radicalisation. Comment ils ont pu laisser passer ça ? Elle avait donné des consignes drastiques pourtant. Mais elle sait comment. Tout dispositif est faillible. Le Bourget, l'autoroute, Paris, le Ministère. Elle devrait aller dormir, mais elle continue à recevoir les infos des différents services jusque tard dans la nuit.

Le lieutenant-colonel meurt durant la nuit. Elle l'annonce durant une conférence de presse au matin. Annonce un hommage national. Elle voudrait pouvoir faire plus. Elle se renseigne sur les mécanismes de prise en charge de la famille dans ce genre de cas. Brune contacte la famille pour leur dire que le Ministère est à leur disposition s'ils ont besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Elle travaille toute la journée, tente de s'oublier dans les dossiers. Elle voudrait pouvoir comprendre, remonter toute la chaîne de causalité pour pouvoir empêcher toute répétition. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, elle le sait, mais elle voudrait quand même.

C'est un texto de François Ruffin qui lui apprend les horreurs sorties par un député France Insoumise sur la mort du lieutenant-colonel. Une colère froide l'envahit. Elle n'a pas de sympathie particulière pour l'institution policière, elle a été victime de contrôles d'identité abusifs, elle a été gazée en manif plus souvent qu'à son tour et être devenue ministre de l'Intérieur n'efface rien de tout ça, elle pense souvent que l'institution est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle et qu'il y a un certain nombre de gendarmes pourris, mais purée, là on parle d'un homme qui s'est littéralement sacrifié en échange d'un otage, un homme qui est très précisément un modèle de ce que les forces de l'ordre devraient être dans leur ensemble ! Comment peut-on oser lui cracher au visage comme ça même pas 24h après sa mort ? C'est inacceptable. Dans son propre parti en plus. Elle rédige rapidement le texte d'une brève conférence de presse, préviens Alexis et Jean-Luc de sa position. Elle n'a prévenu qu'une heure à l'avance de sa conférence de presse, on est dimanche, mais la salle est pleine. Elle est brève. "Propos inacceptables". "Apologie du terrorisme". "Profondément choquée à titre personnel, en tant que membre de la même formation politique et en tant que ministre". "Flagrant délit". "Demande formelle de levée de l'immunité parlementaire". Pas de questions. Le député est interpellé à son domicile une heure plus tard. Le flagrant délit étant constitué, ia police a le droit de l'appréhender sans levée préalable de l'immunité parlementaire, mais Jean-Luc annonce néanmoins que le bureau de l'Assemblée se réunira lundi à la première heure pour voter la levée. Il condamne les propos et annonce en tant que dirigeant de la France Insoumise l'exclusion du député du parti. Il l'appelle à assumer sa responsabilité en démissionnant de son mandat. De toute façon ce sera ça ou saisie du Conseil Constitutionnel après sa condamnation. Parfait. Danièle se replonge dans ses dossiers. Le délit d'apologie du terrorisme est ultra problématique et liberticide dans de nombreux cas, mais parfois il est parfaitement justifié.

Lundi. L'enquête avance. Danièle se coordonne avec l’Élysée et Matignon pour l'hommage national. Elle recommence à envisager de travailler sur d'autres dossiers en parallèle. Une idée qui tombe à l'eau avec une récupération politique dégueulasse, de trois côtés à la fois. Marine Le Pen, Laurent Wauquiez et Manuel Valls, rien que ça. Qui déclarent en feux croisés que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si le gouvernement n'avait pas aboli l’État d'Urgence et qu'il faut le rétablir immédiatement, qu'il faut mettre toutes les personnes fichées S dans des camps de rétention administrative, et que la ministre de l'Intérieur est fautive et doit démissionner immédiatement. Rien que ça. La politicaillerie immonde est de retour. Texto de Jean-Luc l'assurant que les députés du parti montent au créneau pour la défendre et qu'elle ne s'en fasse pas. Plus surprenant, une défense de son action par le chef des Républicains de l'Île de France. Silence du côté de la République en Marche qui se garde bien de prendre parti. Ce n'est pas comme si la sortie de l’État d'Urgence avaient été dans leur programme aussi, hein. Bref. Elle n'a pas de temps à perdre avec ces conneries, elle a un travail à faire. Une rencontre avec les représentants des syndicats policiers notamment, qui la prenaient pour le mal incarné jusqu'à la semaine dernière. A voir comment leur avis aura évolué. Elle réalise soudain qu'elle est de retour dans la routine. L'hommage national n'est pas passé, mais déjà la récupération politique est lancée, déjà elle travaille sur plusieurs sujets en parallèle. On s'habitue à tout.

La tension qui l'habitait depuis la tirade de Danielle, la tension qui lui a fait traverser tout le week-end, cette tension la déserte tout d'un coup, et elle s'effondre. Dans son bureau, Danièle Obono pleure.

 


	15. Conseil des Ministres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est compliqué d'écrire cette uchronie en contexte de grosses tensions sociales, parce que les deux lignes temporelles divergent alors fortement. Pas de réforme de la SNCF, pas de grèves, pas de Parcoursup, pas de blocage des universités, pas de grandes manifestations, pas de loi Asile-Immigration... De quoi parler ? Sur quels éléments s'appuyer ?

Danielle entre dans la pièce, comme souvent la dernière, en train de finaliser un dossier à distance en envoyant une rafale de textos à ses collaborateurs. Elle relève la tête, salue ses ministres, attrape avec reconnaissance un café que lui tend un des huissiers de l’Élysée (noir, un sucre, elle en consomme tellement ces derniers temps que même le personnel de l'Élysée connaît ses habitudes par cœur). Elle s'asseoit en face d'Emmanuel, le salue nominativement d'un hochement de tête, avale une gorgée de café brûlant, ouvre le dossier devant elle et se plonge immédiatement dedans.

Emmanuel s'éclaircit la gorge.  
« Bien, nous sommes au complet, le Conseil des Ministres de la semaine peut commencer. Mme Obono, on commence avec vous ?  
-Merci monsieur le Président. Comme vous le savez toutes et tous, il y a eu un certain nombre de polémiques dans les médias et les réseaux sociaux suite aux dégradations commises en marge du défilé du 1er Mai. Une bonne partie consiste en gesticulations vaines de la droite plus ou moins extrême sur le retour à l'Autorité de l'État et autres formules creuses, mais néanmoins, cela me semble la bonne occasion pour faire avancer un dossier auquel je n'avais pas encore eu de temps à consacrer, à savoir l'évolution de la doctrine du maintien de l'ordre à la française. A l'heure actuelle, nous sommes le seul pays d'Europe où l'encadrement des mouvements sociaux et manifestations est autant basé sur la répression. Je veux faire changer cet état de fait en rapprochant notre doctrine de ce qui est pratiqué en Allemagne, avec de gros efforts faits sur la pédagogie expliquant pourquoi telle ou telle intervention des forces de l'ordre était nécessaire, afin de ne pas braquer et coaliser les manifestants en un bloc hostile aux forces de l'ordre. »  
Le Drian lève les yeux au ciel, mais le Président n'a pas l'air hostile, comme il l'a été sur beaucoup de propositions de loi passées en Conseil des Ministres. La Première Ministre encourage sa Ministre de l'Intérieur à développer davantage le projet de loi en cours. Elle parcourt le dossier ouvert devant elle où les points évoqués par Danièle sont détaillés davantage. Mission d'étude en Allemagne et aux Pays Bas, coordination avec les préfets, formation d'unités de médiateurs spécialisés, policiers moins visibles autour des manifestations pour éviter les provocations dans les deux sens... Comme toujours, la pré-proposition portée par Danièle est solide. Divers ministres posent des questions, principalement sur les points qui nécessitent de la coordination entre ministères, quelques questions sont de pure curiosité par rapport aux détails du projet. Rien qui coince, il est temps de valider et d'enchaîner. Danielle souligne deux trois points, fait une remarque conclusive et approuve le passage du dossier au Parlement après un second passage des services du Ministère de l'Intérieur dessus et une validation formelle au prochain Conseil des Ministres, puis laisse protocolairement Emmanuel ouvrir le sujet suivant.

C'est Clémentine qui prend la parole, pour détailler certaines modalités d'application des dernières dispositions de la loi sur l'égalité des genres qui n'ont pas encore eu leur décret d'application. Normalement tout devrait être bon d'ici deux semaines. Elle fait un bref bilan des premiers changements que l'on a pu voir depuis la promulgation de la loi, mais il est encore trop tôt pour vraiment constater quoi que ce soit de significatif. Monique Pinçon Charlot, Ministre de la réduction des inégalités, rajoute quelques points. Danielle laisse son esprit dériver loin de la conversation. Elle pense à la Constituante. L'Assemblée a été élue et a commencé ses travaux depuis fin février. La fin devrait être pour septembre. Mais que faire alors ? Il y a différentes opinions parmi la France Insoumise : ceux qui veulent proposer un vote au Parlement, respecter les formes même si ça siginifie voir une grande partie des travaux de la Constituante rejetés par la droite et jamais appliqués, et ceux qui sont pour un passage en force, l'organisation d'un référendum hors du cadre légal, justifié a posteriori par la participation au scrutin. Mais c'est jouer gros, même juridiquement parlant, comme l'exemple catalan l'a montré récemment. La question ne va se faire que plus pressante plus septembre approchera. Danièle aimerait avoir un moyen de persuader Emmanuel de lancer le référendum, mais comment faire pour rallier quelqu'un d'aussi viscéralement opposé à leur politique ? Quelles concessions pourraient-ils lui faire qui lui conviendrait ?  
« …tu en penses, Danielle ? » Elle est brutalement tirée de ses pensées par une interpellation directe de Clémentine. Merde.  
« Oui, ça me convient. On a fait du bon travail sur cette loi, il faudra un peu de temps pour voir les effets mais ça m'a l'air sur les rails. » Une conclusion bien bateau, mais elle n'avait pas spécialement plus à dire sur le sujet technique du passage des décrets d'applications de toute façon.

Les sujets s’enchaînent, et la matinée s'écoule. C'est un Conseil des Ministres relativement consensuel, où Emmanuel ne monte pas sur ses grands chevaux de « la primauté de la Présidence » ou des « domaines réservés ». Ils se font de plus en plus fréquents, ils ont trouvé un modus operandi qui permet au Gouvernement d’avancer. Le dernier sujet est celui de l'organisation des commémorations de Mai 68. Là c'est une vraie discussion interministérielle, qui implique la Culture, l'Intérieur, l'Éducation, les Travailleurs, la Vie Associative. Différentes initiatives doivent se rejoindre, plusieurs mesures sociales doivent être annoncées à l'occasion histoire de ne pas être purement dans la célébration passive mais de construire sur l'acquis. La discussion s'anime, Emmanuel même propose plusieurs dispositifs pertinents - il faut dire que la coordination d'initiatives il est exactement dans son univers managérial. Le Conseil prend fin à 12h30, une heure décente permettant aux Ministres de retourner travailler dans leurs ministères pour faire avancer leurs trop nombreux dossiers. 

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, je pose ça là, si y'a quelqu'un avec les compétences, by all means sentez-vous libre de dire comment chaque faction pourrait faire avancer son programme avec les pouvoirs et leviers à sa disposition.


End file.
